A Rolling Die
by Newgirl78
Summary: Nick, Jess, and Winston are following newly reunited Schmidt and Cece to Vegas when they decide to elope. What happens when five friends, a one year anniversary, and a wedding day surprise all collide in Sin City?
1. Prologue

**Originally written as the conclusion to "Bar Stools and Polka Dots", this story takes place around the time that Nick and Jess are about to celebrate their one year anniversary. Although this is a stand alone story, there may be occasional references to events that would have occurred in "Bar Stools", as Nick and Jess were navigating their first year together. The previous story has/will end with Cece and Schmidt finding their way back to each other. Despite only being back together for about a month, they decide to stop playing games and get married immediately.**

* * *

Prologue:

It was a quiet evening in the loft. Nick and Jess were cuddled on the couch flipping through the channels, while Winston sat at the table with his laptop. They all jumped when the loft door swung open and the loud laughter of Schmidt and Cece filled the room.

"Good evening, fellow citizens of 4D. We have an announcement!" Schmidt threw his arms in the air, wrapping one around Cece's shoulders. Nick and Jess both sat up on the couch and Winston just rolled his eyes. "Cecelia and I are getting married."

Winston mumbled under his breath, as Jess jumped off the couch, making her way to the entryway. "Whaaaaaaat? Are you serious?! When did this happen?" Her jaw dropped as Cece smiled.

"Well," Cece grinned widely. "We were just talking and...we don't want to waste anymore time. We want to just do this, sooooooo... We're going to Vegas to elope."

Jess ran to hug her best friend, as Nick and Winston both made their way over to the group. "CECE! Oh my God. When?"

Schmidt grinned. "This weekend."

Nick and Winston both screamed in shock.

"Are you crazy man?"

"Dude, what's the rush?! Is she pregnant or something?" Winston pointed to a scowling Cece, as Schmidt just hit the side of his head. "OW!"

Jess, still holding on to Cece's arms frowned a little. "This is crazy, Cece. Are you sure?"

Cece took a deep breath as she stepped away from Jess and wrapped her arm around Schmidt's waist. "We just... Jess, I don't want to go through that whole wedding mess again. I can't. We just want to do this and start our life together."

She smiled at Schmidt as he nodded enthusiastically. "This beautiful goddess will finally be mine."

Nick grimaced, crossing his arms in front of his chest. "You've been back together a _month..." _Jess just glared at Nick as he shrugged his shoulders, mouthing 'what?'.

Jess took a deep breath and studied Cece's face, who was staring back at her expectantly. Finally, Jess started to smile. "Um...okay. This is good. This is...exciting. Oh my God, the ring!" She grabbed for Cece's hand, a confused look coming across her face as Schmidt spoke.

"Cece has agreed that since she doesn't want a glamorous wedding ceremony, that I can at least surprise her with the ring."

Jess tilted her head and smiled. "Aw, that's so sweet Schmidt. Congratulations, guys!" She leaned over to give Schmidt a hug as Winston and Nick both slapped Schmidt on the shoulder. Nick walked over to hug Cece as she continued.

"We want you all to be there."

Winston hugged Cece and took a step back, scratching his head. "I uh...you sure..."

Cece narrowed her eyes at him. "Yes, _all_ of you. But NO. PRANKS."

Winston stuck his hands in his pockets. "Right..."

Jess grabbed Nick's hand and smiled. "Of course! We'll all be there!"

* * *

Later that night, Nick was laying in bed staring at the ceiling when Jess finally came into the room, having spent the entire night in a hushed conversation at the dining table with Cece about the wedding.

Jess climbed into bed and kissed Nick on the cheek, before settling into his embrace and resting her head on his chest.

"Crazy night, huh?" Nick just grunted a little, not moving. Jess paused for a moment before continuing. "They're so excited. Don't you think it's exciting?!" She waited for him to respond, but when he didn't, she pushed herself up on her elbow to look at him. He was still looking at the ceiling, so she poked him in the chest to get his attention. "Nick!"

His eyes darted to hers. "What? Right...exciting."

Jess sat up, bringing her legs underneath her, her face scrunched in frustration. "What's wrong with you? You've been grumpier than normal all night."

He sighed and brought his opposite hand behind his head, taking her hand in his other. "Look, I'm happy for him, I just...they _just_ got back together. You don't think it's bad idea?"

Jess shrugged, playing with his fingers. "I don't know. Maybe. They seem happy though."

"You don't think this is going to end in another disaster." It was more a statement than a question.

Jess sighed and rolled her eyes. "I don't know! God Miller, can't you just be happy for them? They want to get _married_. They need our support, not our permission."

Nick started to say something, but closed his mouth as soon as he saw the look on her face. It was a look that said she was clearly NOT going to agree with him that this was a bad idea. He shook his head and smiled, reaching out to pull her on top of him. "Fine. You win. I just want..." He kissed her and smiled as her weight settled on top of him, "...to do a little celebrating of my own". He kissed her again, then wiggled his eyebrows.

"Celebrating, huh?" She drew circles across his shoulders and smiled. "I could think of ONE thing we have to celebrate."

Nick rolled her on her back, leaning on his elbows and gently tugging on her dark curls. "A year is a pretty big deal..."

She smiled as she snaked her arms up and around his neck, her blue eyes sparkling. Her voice became quiet. "A HUGE deal."

He leaned down to kiss her as a small moan rattled in the back of her throat. A sadness came over him and he swallowed hard. "I was such an idiot that day."

"Hey," She ran her fingers through his hair, before taking his face in her hands. "that day was the start of ...everything. I love you, Nick."

He smiled. "I love you too, Jess."


	2. Stacking the deck

When Nick walked into the loft bathroom the next morning, Cece was standing at the far sink by the wall. She smiled at him in the mirror as he ran his fingers through his hair sleepily and made his way to the sink next to hers.

"Hey, Nick."

He raised his hand and gave a quick wave. "Hey."

"Is Jess awake? We're supposed to go look at dresses this morning."

Nick nodded, tugging at the back of his neck in an attempt to wake himself up. "Yeah, yeah she's getting ready now." He reached out and gave her a small pat on the shoulder. "Hey, congratulations by the way. So, you and Schmidt...getting married."

She smiled and leaned her hip against the sink as she turned toward him, twisting her hairbrush in her hands. "Yeah. I guess sometimes things just come together, you know?"

"Yeah." He smiled again. "I'm really happy for you, Cece."

Cece crossed her arms in front of her chest and narrowed her eyes, quickly changing the subject. "So, you and Jess. One year, huh?"

A smiled crept across his face as he nodded slowly, lost in thought. He let out a small laugh. "Who would have thought, right?" He glanced at Cece in the mirror and immediately started to feel uncomfortable. He knew she had something on her mind, and he wasn't looking forward to hearing just what it was she had to say.

"I've never seen Jess like this before. I mean, with a guy. You're serious about all this, right?" She pursed her lips, tilting her head to the side as her eyes studied him closely.

Nick cleared his throat and leaned his hands on the cold white porcelain of the sink. "Not sure what you're getting at, but..."

Cece's eyes softened for a moment, not wanting to make Nick so uncomfortable that he would shut down the conversation. "I think you know what I mean, Miller."

"Look," he turned to her to look her in the eye. "I love her, and we want to do this right. Not rush things, it's not our style." As soon as the words left his mouth, he realized how it might have sounded to a person preparing to elope in Vegas in only 3 days, with a man she had only recently gotten back together. He cringed, waiting for the wrath of his girlfriend's best friend to rein down on him. To his surprise though, Cece seemed a little taken aback by his comment, her shoulders slumping.

Cece's voice got softer. "You think we're rushing this, don't you?"

Nick held up his hands, nervously shaking his head. "That's not want I meant. I think...I mean, Jess and I..." He took a deep breath and crossed his arms. "You two are our best friends, and if this is what you want, we're gonna be there to support ya." Cece slowly started to nod, a small, pleased smile forming across her lips. "But, if you start comparing this wedding with Schmidt to me and Jess..." His voice trailed off as Cece slowly nodded.

There was an awkward silence for a few moments before Cece turned to leave. She placed a hand on Nick's shoulder as he turned toward the mirror. "You know, you're exactly what she needs, Nick. Make sure you stay out of your own head long enough to let yourself realize that."

Nick's eyes darted to the mirror, as he watched Cece disappear through the swinging door. Alone with his thoughts he stared at his reflection.

_Exactly what she needs._

Maybe someday he'd finally be able to believe that were true.


	3. Opening Odds

_Wednesday afternoon: three days until Vegas_

"Ok, Ceece. Tell me what I'm looking for here."

Cece had brought Jess to an elegant wedding boutique downtown to shop for their trip to Vegas. Knowing the owner from a modeling shoot, the two woman had been ushered to a back room full of gowns that had yet to be tagged for sale in the store. They had been unsuccessfully browsing through the racks for several minutes.

"I guess I just really want us to wear red. Then I can at least feel like I'm honoring _some_ of a traditional ceremony."

Jess pushed her glasses up her nose and nodded. "Red. Okay, got it."

"Can I help you find anything specific?" Both woman turned around to see the owner, Natalie, carrying a tray with two champagne glasses balanced on top. She placed the tray on the small table by an overstuffed white chaise lounge in the middle of the room and smiled.

"Well," Cece extended her hand as Natalie handed each of them a glass. "I want us both in red."

Natalie glanced back and forth between them, a little confused. "Red?"

Cece laughed. "It's the traditional color in an Indian ceremony. Well, if that's what I were doing..." Her voice trailed off.

Natalie nodded, laughing. "Oh, that's right, your Sari..." She stopped quickly and cleared her throat, as both Cece and Jess shook their heads. "Sorry."

Cece took a sip of champagne and waved her hand, walking over to place the glass back on the table. "No worries. Now," She clapped her hands and rubbed them together, excitedly. "Let's see what you've got." Cece spun around as Natalie led them to rack in the back corner.

"So, Vegas, huh?" Natalie crossed her arms over her chest and laughed. "Really wanted to buck a tradition there, huh?"

Cece just laughed as Jess bit her lip. "Why not, right?"

"I didn't even know you were seeing anyone. When was the last shoot? Two months ago?"

Jess looked back and forth between the two, as she pulled a dress off the rack and pushed it in front of Cece. "What about this one?"

Cece scrunched her face. "I don't know. I think I want something _completely_ different than my sari. But you should get it, it would look AMAZING on you, Jess."

"You think?" Jess walked to the set of three full length mirrors and held the dress in front of her. It was an ankle length red satin sheath dress with an empire waist and an asymmetric strap over the left shoulder. She tilted her head to the side as Cece stepped next to her.

"Absolutely."

Jess shrugged her shoulders and started laughing. "I feel like this was way too easy."

"I think I want something short." Cece turned around and started skimming through the rack again. "Maybe beaded... "

Natalie spun on her heels and started walking out of the room. "Oh, I think there's a short one up front, let me see if I can find it." She disappeared down the hallway as Cece turned back to the rack.

Cece yelled over toward Jess as she stepped behind the curtain to change. "So, uh...one year, huh?"

Jess slipped out of her blue dress in the changing area. "I know, crazy right?"

"Sorry if all this eloping business interfered with any of your plans. We weren't really thinking..." Cece started to pull a dress off the rack, then grimaced and continued sliding the hangers along the white pole.

"No worries." Jess stepped out from behind the curtain, pulling the zipper up the side and smoothing the red satin fabric over her waist. "We didn't have anything special planned."

"Really?" Cece frowned, walking toward the chaise and sitting down in front of Jess.

Twisting from side to side, Jess checked her reflection in the mirror and nodded approvingly. She turned to face Cece and shrugged. "Nah. No biggie."

"No biggie?! Jess, come on. You and _Nick_? A whole year?" She leaned back, putting her arm across the top of the sofa. "You two should celebrate. We're going to _Vegas_. Have a little fun!"

"I guess." Jess sighed, turning around to sit next to her.

"So has he said anything to you about, you know..." She glared inquisitively at Jess.

"What?" Jess reached over to grab her glass, sipping it slowly and mindlessly swirling its contents in front of her.

"You know..._this_." Cece gestured around, then leaned forward toward her friend.

Jess glanced at Cece, then back to her glass. She approached her next statement very cautiously. "Well, I mean, I think he's happy for you guys. We might be worried you're rushing things a little, but..."

Cece forced a laugh and rolled her eyes. "Not about _us_, Jess. The two of YOU."

"Me and Nick?" Her eyes shot upward. "Getting married?! NO. No, of course not." She shook her head vigorously. "I mean, we've had a few conversations and we know it's something we can see in the future."

"But, the future _is_ now, Jess. We're thirty-three!"

Jess just rolled her eyes. "Thank you Cece for reminding me of my _age_."

Cece reached out to slap her arm. "Come on, Jess. I'm serious. Don't you want to move on with your _life_?"

Jess sighed, placing her glass down on the table and standing up to check her reflection once more. "I don't know. I guess. I just don't want to push him. We have a really good thing going and..." Her voice trailed off softly as she turned her head toward the rack of white wedding dresses just past the large three-way mirror in front of her.

Cece stood up and walked toward her friend, placing her hands on her shoulders and pressing their heads together as they looked in the mirror. "Jess, I _know_ you want kids. You're the whole reason we went for that ridiculous test."

"I know."

Cece smiled, her voice softer. "I just don't want you to get hurt, Jess."

"I know." Jess took a deep breath and shook her head. She turned, reaching out for Cece's arm and guiding her back toward the rack of red dresses. "Just drop it, okay? _I'm_ happy,... _Nick's_ happy. Let's just worry about _your_ wedding for now, okay?"

"Jess..."

She frowned. "Why are you making this about Nick?" There was a long silence before Jess grabbed Cece's hand and spun her to look her in the eye. "Are you _sure_ about this wedding?" Jess bit her lip at Cece's silence. "I mean, you've been back together with Schmidt for a _month_. He really hurt you, and..."

Cece shrugged off her friend's affection, pulling away from her grasp. "Look Jess, I'm tired of playing games alright? Did you forget that I have a limited amount of time here?"

"But that's not..."

"It's great that you and Nick have all this time to figure things out, but...I don't." Cece's piercing eyes stared into hers as Jess noticed a layer of tears forming on their surface.

Jess closed her eyes for a moment and took a deep breath, speaking softly. "I'm not trying to change your mind. I'm not, Cece. But...this isn't a good enough reason to rush into something with a man that broke your heart more than once, you know?"

Cece started to say something, but just looked at her friend with a sad look in her eye. "I know you think this is a mistake, Jess. And you know what, it _could_ be." She reached out to squeeze Jess' arm. "But I do love Schmidt, and no matter how fast it all might be, I think this is the right thing to do."

Jess nodded slowly, a strained smile forming across her lips. "Okay, Ceece. I'm going to trust that you know what you're doing."

"Thank you."

Jess took another deep breath. "Let's find you a wedding dress and get you to Vegas!"


	4. Upswing

**I really appreciate all the wonderful reviews. Thanks for reading!**

* * *

Wednesday, late afternoon: Three days to Vegas

Nick opened the heavy glass door of the jewelry shop as the bell let out a soft jingle. He looked around the empty store as an older woman with gray hair pulled back in a low bun walked around the glass cases. She smiled as he approached her, remembering him from the other day when he had painstakingly combed through each display looking for the perfect gift.

"May I help you?"

Nick smiled back nervously. "Yes, I have a necklace on hold. Miller?"

The woman smiled warmly and nodded. "Oh yes, I remember. You can take a look around, I'll be back in just a minute."

"Thanks." Nick started to wander around, scuffing his shoes on the carpet with his hands in his pockets. He was the only one in the store, so he began to walk aimlessly, running his hand along the cool metal rim of the glass cases. He couldn't stop thinking about how important this anniversary was, and how hard he had tried to find the perfect gift for Jess.

He was lost in thought when something that reminded him of her caught his eye. He took a step toward a case with a display of glimmering rings, the various colored stones shining in the soft light of the store. His eyes focused on one ring in particular. It seemed so much like something Jess would pick out. It looked nothing like all the other rings in the case. It was elegant, yet simple. There was a larger center diamond set almost entirely into the band, surrounded by an intricately carved setting the entire way around the stone. He took a deep breath, thinking about how much she would love it something like this.

The saleswoman came back, smiling. She opened the box in her hand, holding it out for him. "Is this it?"

He glanced up just long enough to nod. "Yes...um, what is this?" He pointed to the ring. The woman smiled.

"Beautiful isn't it? I haven't seen something this exquisite come through here in a long time. It was handcrafted in the 1920s and the diamond is impeccable quality. It's not something you usually find today." Nick smiled, still looking at it. "Would you like to take a look at it?"

He didn't know why, but he nodded his head. The woman unlocked the case and put it on the counter in front of Nick. She gently pulled it out of the velvet box and held it up for him to get a closer look.

"The center diamond is almost a full carat set in platinum, and you can see the gorgeous filigree work here," she pointed to the setting surrounding the diamond. Nick swallowed hard. This ring was perfect for Jess, but he couldn't really buy this for her now.

Could he?

"Would you like to hold it?" She squinted her eyes, studying his expression carefully.

"Um, sure." He awkwardly took the delicate ring in his hand and tilted it in the light. "Thanks." There were two more small diamonds, one on either side of the center one, and he noticed something on the inside. He squinted his eyes as he angled the ring towards the light.

_I always knew_

He swallowed hard, shaking his head. "I um...It's really nice." He spoke quietly.

The woman paused for a moment, then held out her hand, as he reluctantly placed it in her palm. She tilted her head slightly, and watched him carefully as she spoke. "I see you noticed the engraving. With the design of the ring and the engraving on the inside, we aren't able to size this. It would have to fit someone perfectly, or the ring would lose some of it's character." Her voice was soft. "Do you know her size?"

Nick thought for a moment. He remembered a ring Jess wore on her left ring finger and she used to play with it. Sometimes she would absentmindedly put it on his finger. Which finger was it? He closed his eyes and rubbed his temples. He stopped and looked back at the woman, holding up his hand and giving a laugh.

"Sounds ridiculous, but she always used to stick one of her rings on my left pinky. She thought it was funny to see me raise it up when I drank beer." He laughed at the memory. Why did he even remember that right now?

She smiled. "Can I see your finger?"

He shrugged, holding out his hand. She started to put the ring on and he laughed. "Only to there though," he pointed to to just before his first knuckle. "she has really tiny fingers."

He stopped talking when the woman put the ring on his finger and smiled, clasping her hands together. "Well, seems like it would fit her perfectly!" She paused. "I remember you from the other day. You came in with two friends?" Nick nodded, as she let out a little laugh. "You girlfriend's name is...Jessica, right?"

Nick nodded, a little surprised. "It is."

"She teaches Kindergarten?"

"Middle School, actually."

She laid her hands on the case. "Yes, that's right. She sounded so lovely when you talked about her."

Nick gave a small smile feeling a little uncomfortable. Schmidt had been so obnoxious when they had come in, he tried to remember if they had said or done anything embarrassing.

She seemed to recognize his apprehension and let out a laugh. "Your friend had quite the opinion on precious metals."

Nick just rolled his eyes, his shoulders relaxing a little bit. "Our roommate, Schmidt. He has an opinion on just about everything."

She nodded and pointed once again to the ring, a gentle encouraging tone to her voice. "This seems like it would be perfect for your Jessica."

_His Jessica. Of course it was. It was beautiful._

Nick's face became serious, as his pressed his lips together, running his tongue back and forth nervously on the inside of his lips. What had just happened? He held up his hand and slowly pulled the ring off his finger. He glanced at the woman and then back down at the ring, choking on his words. "It's. It's really perfect." His voice was an odd whisper. "I...Here." He nodded and handed the ring back to her and reached for the necklace. "I'm sorry, I just came to pick this up."

The woman nodded, visibly disappointed. "Did you want to know the price?"

He glanced up at her. "Hmm?"

"The price. On the ring?" She saw the disappointment in his eyes. A look that said it was better for him not to know, because he would only regret knowing he could never afford it.

His eyes blinked quickly. "No, it's fine."

The woman laid her hand gently on his left arm, as his hand held the necklace box. She tilted her head and saw a twinkle in Nick's eye, something she rarely saw. Something that told her he was head over heels for this girl. "I really can't sell this ring very easily, because it can't be sized due to it's design. It's fifteen hundred dollars."

Nick squeezed the necklace box in his hand. He knew the woman was probably being very generous with the price, but there was no way he could afford the ring, especially now that he hadn't finished discussing certain things with Clyde back at the bar. She had already been more than understanding when she had offered a payment plan for the necklace. He just shook his head, scrunching his mouth to one side.

The woman returned the ring to the box and closed it. "My husband and I have owned this store together for over forty years, and it's so nice to meet couples who mean so much to each other." She looked Nick in the eye and then her chin shifted downward. She casually flipped the box over and methodically gave it a few gentle taps before resting her hand over it. She smiled back up at Nick. "I'll go get your receipt for the necklace. You think about the ring." She winked, grabbing the necklace box and walking over to the desk behind the counter.

Nick sighed and leaned his elbows on the glass case, pushing the palms of his hands into his eye sockets. He really hoped Jess liked the necklace the guys had helped to pick out. He had never been good at this stuff. He was so self conscious and knew very little about jewelry or flowers, or any of the girly things Jess seemed to love so much. He was trying though, because for Jess, it came just a little bit easier. With his eyes still closed, he massaged his temples. He hated feeling like he couldn't do the things for Jess that he wanted to. She would _love_ that ring.

_Stop it. You can't propose to her. Not now. Not until after you know what's happening with the bar. There is no way you can get married with your life so up in the air right now. Jess deserves more than that._

He sighed and opened his eyes.

That's when he saw the price tag on the bottom of the box.

_$6,000_

He blinked hard and then shook his head. He turned toward the woman, her back now turned. "Wait, I'm sorry. Did you say fifteen hundred?"

She turned around very stoic, glancing at the box and then at Nick. "Yes, that's correct."

He pointed to the box, confused. "But the box says six thousand." His voice fell, knowing she clearly made a mistake. He didn't know much about jewelry, but he sure as hell knew a one carat diamond in platinum would be more than $1,500. His heart sank a little bit more. _Congratulations Miller, you're even further away from proposing to her than you thought._

She turned back to what she was doing, smiling as she glanced sideways, watching Nick in the mirror. "I know. Sometimes my husband and I disagree on what makes something valuable." She watched his reflection carefully.

Nick took the box in his hand and opened it once again. He slid his wrists across the glass so he could hold it at arms length. He would never be able to find something so perfectly _her_ again. Even though he had thought about _being_ married to Jess plenty of times over the past year, he hadn't ever thought of actually _asking_ her. It seemed liked something so far away, something that she would never expect right now. A smiled came across his face as a "Huh" escaped from the back of his throat. He closed the box and stood up, quickly walking over to where the woman was standing.

She pretended to not be paying attention and turned to give him a quick smile. "I'm almost finished. I'll put the ring back when I'm done"

Nick smiled, running his hand through his hair and clearing his throat. "No, I...I'll take the ring."

She turned around and smiled.

"I was wondering..." Nick nervously looked down at his hand resting on the glass, his thumb starting to twitch.

"I'll put the necklace back and extend your same payment plan for you Mr. Miller." She paused. "If that works alright for you?"

The corners of Nick's mouth turned up and he nodded slowly, whispering a grateful. "Thank you. That...Thank you." He sighed in relief as she walked over to take the box.

She laid her hand on his wrist and looked directly into his eyes. "She's a very lucky woman."

_No, I'm the lucky one._

Nick slowly nodded his head as she turned around, sliding the box into a small pink gift bag and returning to the counter.

"Are you sure that's the price?" He ran his hand nervously across the back of his neck. "It just doesn't seem right to me..."

She slid the bag across the counter, crossing her arms in front of her, the ring on her hand making a tiny tapping sound on the glass. "Your girlfriend sounds very sweet, and everyone deserves a break once and awhile." She winked, her voice softening even more. "When you propose to her, don't think too hard, alright. It's not about that one moment, it's about sharing your life with her."

Nick swallowed the lump in his throat and tried to smile, but she had already started walking back to her office, humming softly. He clutched the bag tightly in his hand as he made his way back to the car.

_Sharing your life with her._

Suddenly nothing else seemed to matter.


	5. Underdog

_Wednesday evening, three days to Vegas_

Jess was trying to keep her purse from falling down her shoulder, while balancing the large garment bag across her arms outside their apartment building. As she maneuvered to grab the bottom, the handle of her shopping bag slid out of her hand and fell to the ground. She growled and rolled her eyes, blowing her bangs out of her face.

"Damn it."

"Jess!" She spun around and gave a huge sigh of relief as Nick came running up behind her. "Here, let me get that." He took the garment bag from her and folded it over his arm as he leaned in to kiss her cheek. "Are you just getting back _now_?! What's all this anyway?"

She laughed, catching her breath. "My new dress and shoes." She bent down to pick up the dropped shopping back and adjusted her purse back on her shoulder.

He raised his eyebrows and smiled. "Hmmm. Care to model it upstairs?"

She reached out to poke his nose. "No way. Not until the wedding."

He held out his hand, motioning for her to hand him the red shopping bag in her hand. When she frowned in refusal, he rolled his eyes and stepped forward to grab it from her hand.

"Hey!"

"Will ya let me help ya, Jess?! You're going to drop everything!"

"Oh, fine."

Nick laughed as they started walking toward the building, the bag swinging in his hand. "I thought it was just the _bride_ who couldn't be seen before the wedding."

She crossed her arms in front of her and scrunched her nose. "Very funny. It's just a really awesome dress and I want to surprise you." She grabbed onto his arm and squeezed, giving him a devious grin.

He shook his head, smiling. "Just open the door, will ya?"

She stepped forward to grab the handle when she saw a figure come towards them on the other side of the glass. She smiled as the door open. "Oh thank you, Remy. You're a lifesaver!"

"Hello." He stepped back to give them space to walk through the entrance. "You two looked like you needed some help."

Jess gave him a warm smile as Nick quickly passed in front of her toward the elevator. "I'm so glad you were here."

Remy tentatively stepped back as he released the door to close behind them.

Jess stopped, grabbing Nick's arm to keep him from disappearing. "How are you? We haven't seen you much lately."

"Oh, you know. Just busy with stuff."

Jess nodded and smiled, just as Nick started motioning his head toward the elevator.

"I'm actually about to replace a water heater, just waiting for someone to help me wheel it in."

"Oh, Nick can help!" Jess gave Nick's arm a squeeze, hearing a small grunt come from his mouth.

"Oh, I'm just fine. Thanks." Remy forced a tiny smile and stiffly turned to walk away.

Jess pursed her lips as Nick glared at her. She hissed quietly under her breath. "Nick, you should help him. He looks so tired, maybe he's not feeling well." She gave him a smile. "For me?"

Nick glanced back and forth between Jess and Remy's disappearing figure down the hallway. He gave an exasperated sigh, his shoulders falling forward defeated. "Okay, fine. You win. Hey Remy!" Nick called out to the landlord. "Give me a minute to get this stuff upstairs for Jess and I'll be down to help ya."

Remy turned around and nodded. "Really appreciate that. Thanks."

Jess reached out to pat Nick's arm before hitting the elevator button. As they stepped into the elevator, Jess reached across to press for the fourth floor. She bumped her shoulder against his arm before wrapping her arms around him to give him a hug. "You're amazing." Nick just raised his eyebrows and shook his head, a funny grin coming across his lips. Jess laughed loudly and stood on her toes to give him a quick kiss.

As he stood next to Jess, smiling and humming quietly to herself, he felt the sweat beginning to form on his back. The pressure of the ring box was heavy in his pocket as he found himself holding his breath. He tapped his foot and twitched his thumbs nervously, just wanting to get away from his girlfriend before he let something slip out that shouldn't. He started to panic that she would ask where he had just been, and with the ring still in his pocket, he didn't trust that he wouldn't blurt it out.

Jess turned to him and smiled, just as the elevator stopped on their floor. "You okay?"

"What?" He shook his head as the door opened.

Tilting her head to the side, she narrowed her eyes. "Are you mad about Remy?" They stepped out of the elevator toward their door, Jess reaching into her purse for the key. When she glanced up, she noticed a wet spot on the back of Nick's gray shirt as he turned to shift the garment bag in his arms.

"Nick," She took the red shopping bag out of his hand and slid between him and the loft door. She lowered her voice, suddenly sounding suspicious. "why are you acting so weird?"

Nick rolled his eyes and nodded toward the door. "Jess, just open the damn door, this is kinda heavy you know." He cringed as her expression fell, not meaning to snap at her. He sighed loudly and shook his head. "Hey, I'm sorry. Just, can you?" He lifted up the bag in his arms, nodding again toward the door.

She frowned and mumbled softly. "Right. Sorry."

As she pushed open the door, he quickly bristled past her toward her room. Quick on his heels, she followed him as he laid her dress on the bed and stepped around her to head back towards the front door.

Jess reached out to grab his arm, her eyes quickly glancing down to his sweaty back before looking him in the eye as he spun towards her. "What's going on, Nick?"

Nick's jaw tightened. "You wanted me to go help Remy. That's what I'm doing." He yanked his arm away from her grasp and briskly walked down the hall and out of the apartment, slamming the door behind him before she could even formulate another thought.

Stepping back into her room, she slipped her purse off and threw it next to the garment bag on the bed with her keys. Dropping the shopping bag on the floor, she spun around and collapsed backwards onto the bed, laying down and throwing her arms over her tear filled eyes.

What if this wedding was putting new doubts in Nick's head about their own future?

She had spent the last year falling so far in love with this man. Suddenly she was hit with the painful realization that at any moment it could all still disappear.


	6. Upping the ante

Wednesday night

Nick opened the loft door as quietly as possible. Helping Remy hadn't been nearly as bad as he had thought it would be in his head. Surprisingly, they had a very nice conversation while Nick helped him install a new hot water heater. It was clear to him now, that Remy was really just a simple, lonely guy who had been left to fend for himself when the love of his life walked out on him. Several times during their conversation, Nick's thoughts had wandered to how miserably he had treated Jess when he stormed out. He thought about the ring still stuck in his pocket and how quickly his life had seemed to come together since being with Jess. How complete he felt. He needed a plan and he needed it _fast_, before they were on their way to Vegas and their friends' whirlwind elopement would inevitably screw something up.

He closed the door behind him softly and glanced around the loft. As he walked toward the hallway, he noticed Jess' door open a crack and heard the water running in the shower down the hall. After taking a quick peek in Jess' room and finding it empty, he sighed in relief and quickly disappeared into his room. Clicking the lock closed behind him, he ran to his desk and threw open the bottom drawer. Jess would never have a reason to come over here in the next few days, so it was the perfect place to hide the ring until he could figure out the perfect proposal.

Taking a deep breath, he squatted down to reach his hand in the drawer, pushing aside a collection of receipts and office supplies to clear a space for it near the back. Before he nestled it safely in the drawer, he wrapped his fingers around the soft black velvet box and opened the lid. He shook his head slowly, running his finger across the glistening stones. This was the most expensive item he had ever purchased and he smiled at the thought of placing it on Jess' finger. She had turned his world upside down since the day she had burst into his life almost three years ago.

He was going to ask Jessica to spend the rest of her life with him.

All he needed to do was figure out the perfect way to do it.

* * *

Winston sat a table in the back corner of the bar, drinking a beer while waiting for Nick and Schmidt. Nick had been talking with Clyde in the back corner by the entrance to the kitchen for several minutes and the conversation had become increasingly animated. Winston narrowed his eyes at the scene, absentmindedly drinking his beer in the process. Finally, Nick shook his head and ran his hand nervously along the back of his neck, before turning around and making his way across the room to the booth.

Nick collapsed onto the seat across from him, his thumbs nervously twitching as he clasped his hands on the table. "Hey, man."

Winston took a sip of beer, before placing the bottle on the table. He nodded toward the bar. "Hey, what was all that about?"

"Eh, it's nothing." Nick reached toward the center of the table and grabbed one of the two beers waiting to be consumed. He closed his eyes and took several long sips, before slamming it back down on the table and slumping backwards in the booth.

"Didn't look like nothing to me." Winston studied his friend carefully, waiting for a response.

Nick started to nervously pick at the label on his bottle when he glanced up. Winston raised his eyebrows, coaxing him to continue. Nick took a deep breath and leaned forward. "Okay, look...I haven't told Jess yet and...I'm not sure I'm gonna."

Winston raised his eyebrows. "Nick, you better tell me what's going on."

"Fine." He frowned and shook his head. "Clyde's selling the bar and he asked if I was interested in buying it." He glanced from Winston's shocked face, back down to the loosened beer label. "He told me about it about a month ago, but I thought he was just kidding around. I told him I'd think about it, but that was before..."

A slow smile came across Winston's face. "Are you for real?" He shrugged his shoulders, confused. "Why wouldn't you tell Jess?"

"It's not a done deal." He waved his hand before taking another sip of beer. "Besides, it was all just a crazy dream anyway."

"What are you gonna do?"

Nick shook his head, more confused than ever. He just shrugged his shoulders helplessly and nodded his head toward his friend. "What do _you_ think about it?"

Winston let out a laugh. "I think you better tell Jess. Don't you want to know what she thinks?"

"I think she'll tell me it's crazy." He let out a long, disappointed sigh. "Besides, there's no way I could swing it."

He shrugged. "I don't know man, you might be able to get a loan. You've been a manager for awhile now, you clearly know what you're doing."

"But not if we..." Nick stopped, realizing he had almost blurted out something he wasn't ready to reveal yet.

The slip-up wasn't lost on Winston as he narrowed his eyes and sat up, leaning in toward the table curiously. "Not if you, what?"

Nick's voice became louder. "I just can't, okay!" Winston slowly settled back into his spot and Nick shook his head, flustered. He once again lowered is voice. "I just can't afford it."

There was a long pause and Winston nodded slowly, watching Nick purse his lips in anger. He decided to try a different angle, changing the subject. "So, Schmidt and Cece, huh?"

Nick's face started to relax and he shook his head. "Crazy idiots. You'd think they would have learned by now..."

"Yeah, man." Winston laughed. "They've been back together a month and they're already getting married. You and Jess are going on a _year_ and nothin'."

Nick's eyes shot up as he felt the hair on the back of his neck begin to stand on end. He looked straight at Winston, noticing his eyebrows raise slightly. "You got something to say, Winston?" He hadn't meant it to come out so harsh, but he felt like he was treading in dangerous water if anyone else knew of his plans. This was too risky, even with Winston.

Winston held up his hands in defeat. "Hey man, relax. I just can't figure out who's crazier here. Them, or _you_."

"Me?!" Nick clenched his jaw and nodded. "Really funny, Winston."

"Well, what about you and Jess? Cece getting married so fast has to be getting in her head a little, huh?"

Nick shrugged. "I don't know, she hasn't said anything."

"Right." Winston let out a laugh. "Just be careful, Nick. You have a good thing going with that woman, don't screw it up."

Nick took a deep breath, lifting the bottle to his lips and closing his eyes. Tilting his head back, he took long sips to finish off the bottle's contents before meeting Winston's gaze. "No kidding, man."

There was an awkward silence for a few moments, just as Schmidt made his way through the crowd and slammed a red velvet box down in the center of the table.

"Boo yah!" Both men jumped as Schmidt sat down next to Winston. He gestured proudly towards the box. "That, my friends, is the finest diamond money can buy." Glancing back and forth between his friends, he smiled. "In three days time, my magnificent caramel goddess shall have this mark of Schmidt on her delicate finger."

Winston grimaced as Nick just shook his head. "Really Schmidt?"

"You are SO obnoxious."

Schmidt shook his head in disgust and reached out to grab the box. He pulled back the lid, showing it to Winston and Nick as both of them nodded and shrugged their shoulders.

Nick narrowed his eyes at him. "So you're _sure_ about this, then?"

"Of course I am, you fool. I'm not about to lose her again."

Nick ran his hand over his face. "But you don't have to do this to _keep_ her either."

"What's your problem, man? Just because you're not ready to take this step with Jess, doesn't mean I'm not."

There was a long pause as Nick scratched his head, frowning. "Hey, you're right. If you're happy, I'm happy _for_ you. Lemme see what ya got." He reached for the box to get a closer look and nodded. "Pretty nice ring ya got here Schmitty." Nick glanced down and couldn't help but smile. Although the large square stone was gorgeous, set high above a platinum band, he couldn't help but think of the ring nestled deep in the back of his desk drawer waiting to be given to his own girlfriend.

Schmidt gestured toward the ring and leaned back proudly, crossing his legs over the side of the seat. "Well of course it's magnificent, Nicholas. I had no intention of purchasing anything below a VVS2..."

Nick just shook his head and handed the box back to Schmidt. "Whatever that means..."

Schmidt let out a gasp and rolled his eyes. "Someday, when you finally wise up and do all this with Jess, you're going to _wish_ you had my knowledge of the four C's of diamonds. Otherwise, you'd probably just find yourself back at that hole-in-the-wall 'jewelry store'," Schmidt made air quotes at his head and grimaced in disgust. "Speaking of which, did you ever go back and pick up Jess' anniversary gift?"

Nick looked nervously back and forth between the two of them. "I actually stopped over there today..."

"Well, good." Schmidt nodded. "I can't have the Maid of Honor in my wedding upset because her boyfriend forgot their anniversary. Now," Schmidt leaned in and rapped his knuckles on the table. "I'm going to need one of you to keep this safely hidden until the ceremony. And since we all know how dangerous it would be to trust something this valuable with Nick," Schmidt gestured toward Nick before turning to Winston and smiling, "Winston, that means I'm entrusting this stunning piece of jewelry to you, my friend."

Winston sighed and shook his head. "Whatever you say, Schmidt."


	7. Past Post

_Past Post: To make a bet after an event has started._

* * *

**Thursday morning, two days until the wedding**

Cece wandered out of Schmidt's room in his blue silk kimono, yawning. Walking up behind him while he sat on one of the bar stools at the island counter, she kissed his cheek and rubbed his back.

"Hey babe."

Schmidt reached his arm around her waist and pulled her close. "Morning, my gorgeous goddess. How did you sleep?"

"Mmmmm," She snaked her arms around his neck as he spun toward her on the seat, positioning her between his legs. "Amazing, as usual." She pressed a quick kiss to his lips and pulled back, letting another yawn escape her lips. "But I neeeeed coffee. Like NOW."

Schmidt let out a laugh and hopped off the stool. "Your wish is my command." He pulled a mug off the shelf as he opened the cabinet and filled it with the steaming hot liquid.

Cece sat down on a stool as he slid it across the counter towards her. "God, I am SO tired. These all day shoots are killing me. Remind me to sleep for like, DAYS after the ceremony."

Schmidt came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, resting his chin on her shoulder. "You really think you'll be able to _sleep_?!"

"Funny, Schmidt." Cece rolled her eyes and brought the steaming cup to her lips. She closed her eyes and took a long, careful sip.

Schmidt took a seat next to her, his hand rubbing her back. "So, I picked up your ring yesterday." He wiggled his eyebrows as she quickly turned her head to look at him.

"Really?!" She placed the mug on the counter and laid her hands over his on the counter. "Tell me what it looks like! Pleaaaaase!?"

Schmidt scoffed. "As. If." He rolled his eyes and gave her another quick kiss. "You can't see it until the ceremony. We had an agreement."

She scrunched her face in disgust, taking another sip of coffee. "Fine." She let out a little laugh, glancing at him sideways. "Not even one little hint?"

He leaned forward, resting a hand on her back. "Well of course it's a very large diamond..."

She swatted at him. "HA HA, very funny..." Cece smiled and patted his cheek as he started to stand up. "I can't wait to see it."

Grinning widely, he smoothed his tie and walked to the sink with his mug. "So, I might be late tonight finishing up at work, then we'll head down for the marriage license tomorrow morning?"

Cece narrowed her eyes as she rested her elbows on the counter and brought the mug to her lips once more. "Is this when I _finally_, as your _wife_, get to see that birth certificate and your first name?"

Schmidt leaned back on the sink. "Please. I had the state of California legally change my name to just Schmidt a decade ago. I'm like Cher...or Madonna."

"So, like an old _female_ singer with a questionable sense of fashion..."

"It's very difficult being a style icon, Cece."

Cece slid off the stool and kissed his cheek as she leaned passed him to put her mug in the sink behind him. "You know the rules, buddy." She walked her fingers up his arm, before tapping his nose twice with a flirtatious smile. "No 'I do's' until I see that name..."

Schmidt grabbed her waist and pulled her close, a huge smile across his face. "You drive a hard bargain. Are you _sure_ you don't want to convert? You'd make a excellent Jew."

She rolled her eyes and snaked her arms around his neck, sinking into a passionate kiss.

* * *

Nick woke up the next morning feeling Jess' head resting comfortably on his chest. He had gotten back late from a shift at the bar and Jess had already been asleep when he climbed into bed beside her. He hadn't spoken to her since he had stormed out of the loft to help Remy. He smiled as his hand gently stroked the soft hair laying across her back. She began to stir and turned her head, resting her chin on his chest and opening her eyes lazily to look at him.

Nick brought a hand to her cheek and gently ran his thumb under her eye. His voice cracked as he spoke softly, "Morning, beautiful."

She blinked her eyelids heavily several times. "Hey."

He frowned, still playing with her hair. "Sorry about yesterday."

Jess took a deep breath and scooted up just enough to rest her head on his shoulder, pressing her body against his as she threw her arm across his chest in a tight hug. "Me too."

Nick laughed. "Jess, you have _nothing_ to be sorry for. I was being an ass."

She smiled, poking him playfully before hugging him tighter. "Well, I still love you."

They laid in silence for a few moments before Jess propped herself up on her elbow. She entwined her fingers with the hand laying on his chest and looked down at him. "Nick, are we...okay?" She bit her lip and frowned.

"Hey," He gave her hand a quick squeeze before letting go to cup her face in his palm. "I really am sorry."

"I know, but...with this whole wedding and..."

Nick swallowed hard thinking back to his conversation with Winston the night before.

_Cece getting married so fast has to be getting in her head a little. _

He studied her face carefully, but just as he was about to say something, Jess spoke.

"You aren't feeling any pressure, right?" Nick stared blankly at her and shook his head slowly. "I mean, I know you're not ready to talk about all of that." She smiled and rubbed his chest.

Nick blinked hard. "Jess, I actually wanted to..."

She continued, lost in her own thoughts. "I can't even imagine how crazy it's probably going to get in the next couple of days, especially once we get to Vegas..."

"But Jess, I..."

Jess leaned over and kissed his lips passionately. His hands tangled in her hair as she melted against him. When she pulled back, she was smiling and brushed her hand across his forehead and over his cheek. "Let's just enjoy our anniversary. Okay?" She stared excitedly at him as she bit her lip, her deep blue eyes so mesmerizing in the morning light. He hoped he could always see her this happy and he'd do anything for the look she was giving him in that moment.

Nick nodded and took a deep breath, his lips trying to form a smile. He choked on his words and tugged gently on one of the curls wrapped around his fingers. "Whatever you want, Jess."

Jess smiled. "Good." She leaned over for another quick kiss, before collapsing her head back onto his chest, happily wrapping her arm tightly across his waist.

Nick stared at the ceiling as he nervously ran his tongue along the inside of his mouth. Taking a deep breath, he pulled Jess closer and kissed the top of her head.

Insecurity setting in, he started to think that maybe he would take a few more days to think about a proposal.


	8. Power Ratings

**_Thursday afternoon:_ ** _two days until the wedding_

* * *

"If they wanted to have a real wedding, I don't understand why they don't just _have_ a real wedding."

"Nick."

"I'm just saying. Why go to all this trouble _and_ drive to Vegas?" Nick stood facing Jess in front of a large set of mirrors in a men's clothing store, trying on the tux that Schmidt had picked out for him.

"First of all," she straightened his tie and smoothed his white shirt across his chest. "This _is_ a real wedding, quit saying it like that. And second, this is what they want. So just suck it up and look hot in your tux." Tugging his tie, she smirked.

Nick raised his eyebrows. "Hot, huh?"

Standing up on her toes, Jess gave him a kiss. "Mmmhmmm. Smokin' hot. You can admit this is kinda nice." She raised her eyebrows. "Getting all dressed up like an adult once and awhile?"

"Maybe." He shrugged.

"Maybe?" She took a step back and held out his arms. "You are definitely wearing the hell out of those tuxedo pants, mister."

He pulled her to his chest with a quick motion, grinning. "So, now you've seen mine, when do I get to see yours?"

"You mean my dress?" He nodded and she just shook her head. "No way. I told you, it's a surprise." She gave him a gentle poke in the chest, before turning around to pick up his jacket off the bench and handing it to him to try on.

Slipping it over his shoulders, he turned toward the mirror to take a look. "Come on, Jess. Give me something. I have to drive all that way tomorrow..."

"Hmmm," She sauntered over to him and ran her hands up and down the sleeves of the jacket. "well, how about I promise you a little reward when we get there." She bit her lip and batted her eyelashes.

Pulling her close, he wrapped his arms around her waist as her hands settled against his chest. "Well..."

Jess let out a laugh. "Why do you want to know what I'm wearing so badly anyway?"

He shrugged. "I don't know... I'm just curious how this whole wedding-not-really-an-actual-wedding thing is supposed to play out. Last time you _did_ wear that weird Indian twisty thing."

"Sari. It's called a Sari, Nick." She rolled her eyes.

He forced out a laugh, shaking his head in confusion and muttering. "Oh, right. That thing was impossible to get off..." He watch her glare at him as he continued. "You women come up with really weird names for clothes..."

Jess just shook her head, before pausing to look up at him. "Nick, can I ask you something?"

He stepped back and turned toward the mirror again, grimacing as he tugged at the bottom of the jacket. "Shoot."

"Why do you keep saying this isn't a real wedding?" Jess stared at him curiously, crossing her arms in front of her.

"I don't know." He glanced over at her, then quickly down at his shoes as he rocked back and forth to test them out. "Isn't a wedding supposed to be this big event you plan for years that you spend way too much money on?"

"Nick!" Jess threw her hands in frustration.

"Oh come on, of _all_ people, I just figured Schmidt would be the one dropping thousands of dollars on his wedding. I mean, you remember Tinfinity."

Jess laughed. "Yeah, I guess I see your point. I think this was all Cece's idea. It took her, _and_ her family, a long time to recover from last year. They still give her a hard time about it."

"Really?"

She sighed sadly. "Yeah. It hasn't been a great year for her."

His voice got quiet and he reached out to grab her hand, shrugging. "I didn't know. Guess I never thought too much about it after it happened."

She took his hand in both of hers and absentmindedly played with his fingers. "It's been pretty rough. So I think as much as she'd like a fancy wedding to remember, she just really wants to get it over with."

Nick raised his eyebrows and shook his head. "Get it over with? That's inspiring..."

Her eyes shot up to his. "You know what I mean. She just wants to start her life with Schmidt. I think it's really beautiful."

There was a moment of silence before Nick smiled and brushed a piece of hair off her cheek. "Well, what about you, Jess? You wouldn't want to elope, right?"

"I never really thought about it..." She dropped his hand and backed up to sit on the bench, her hands settling in her lap.

Nick just raised his eyebrows. "Jess..."

She leaned back on her hands and shrugged. "Okay, yeah, like you'd believe that one... Well, if I'm being honest, maybe I'm past all that. Weddings are expensive and...well, maybe there are other things I want more."

Nick sat down next to her, placing his hand on her knee. "Other things?"

"Yeah, you know. Like a house with a little yard, or not having to worry about how to pay the bills next month..." Her voice trailed off, barely audible. "being able to start a family..."

Nick watched her carefully as she started to play with the hem of her skirt. He gave her leg a gentle squeeze, his voice quiet. "Not very romantic though..."

She shrugged her shoulders again, a small sigh escaping her lips. "Maybe not...I'd just be happy to become someone's wife." She grabbed the hand on her knee and leaned against Nick's shoulder. He kissed the top of her head, before resting his chin there. He turned his head just enough to see their reflection in the mirror. He couldn't believe how lucky he was to have this woman in his life. She was so honest, so open with her love for him. He still wasn't convinced he even deserved all this.

Jess started to sit up and he gently kissed her cheek. "I love you, Jess."

She just looked into his brown eyes and whispered softly, "I know."

Once again resting her head on his shoulder, an awkward silence hung in the air, both of them deep in their own thoughts after the conversation had turned serious. Nick watched her in the mirror until he felt her body finally relax. A huge smile began to creep across Nick's face and he let out a laugh, hoping to ease the tension.

"So...let's get back to how hot you think I am in this tux."

Her body rocked with laughter and she lifted her head to look at him. Jumping off the bench, she held out her hand, which he took in his as he stood up.

"SO hot. Irresistible." Jess reached out to wrap her arms around his waist, swaying gently trying to get him to dance. Her fingers playfully poked at his waist in attempt to make him laugh.

He bent down and pulled her close, enveloping her lips with his own. Her hands froze, gradually clinging to his jacket while their subtle movement ceased and she moaned softly into their deepening kisses. Jess pulled her head back breathless and glanced around at the empty store. He watched her carefully as she narrowed her eyes and nodded toward the dressing room. She reached down to take his hand and pulled him into the room, giggling as she closed the door behind her.

Once inside, her hands slid under his jacket as their kisses once again intensified.

Nick grabbed her hands as she yanked on the front of his jacket, trying to speak between kisses. "Jess...rented."

She giggled and removed her hands. "Right." He quickly shrugged off the jacket and threw it over the top of the door as she undid his pants, dropping them to the floor. He started to undo his shirt as she spun them around and pushed him backwards. He landed with a forceful thud on the tiny bench along the back wall of the dressing room.

"Jess!"

She just twisted her chin over her shoulder and smiled seductively. "Yes?"

A grunt escaped his throat as he reached out with his fingers to grab her skirt, tugging her towards him. Tucking his hands under her dress, he pushed down her panties and she paused just long enough to step out of them and straddle Nick's lap. His words were punctuated with soft groans as his head fell back against the mirror with his eyes closed, her lips pressing against his neck in a trail of hot kisses.

"God, you have no idea how crazy you make me, Jess."


	9. Wake Up

_Wake up: To discover a strong starting hand._

_**Thursday Afternoon**_

* * *

Winston pulled into a parking space and turned off the ignition. Reaching toward the passenger seat, he picked up a cat carrier and held it in front of his face. "Now listen up. You behave yourself this weekend, understood buddy?" He laughed as the cat meowed in his face, raising his eyebrows. "Yeah, I wish I wasn't leaving too, man. Those roommates of ours are all crazy ass idiots."

Winston stepped out of the car and walked across the lot through the automatic double doors into the vet's office. He made he way to the receptionist and placed the carrier up on the counter.

"Furguson, right?"

Winston nodded. "Yep."

"Okay." She spun around in her chair and grabbed a folder off the opposite counter. Pulling out a sheet of paper, she quickly looked it over and placed it on the counter in front of him with a pen. "I just need you to sign right here. You'll be picking up on Monday?"

"Yeah, that's right."

She smiled warmly as she took the sheet of paper and stood up to take Furguson back to the kennel.

Winston stuck his finger in the small cage. "Later, man."

"I'll let Dr. Pierce know you're here." She gave him a wink and he nodded.

Winston whistled softly to himself as he reached out to read a pamphlet on special "organic diet" pet food. He mumbled to himself, "if Schmidt saw this, I'd be broke". He was only standing there for a minute when a voice called to him from down the hall directly in front of him.

"Winston!"

A very petite woman, with strawberry blond hair twisted onto the back of her head in a clip, walked towards him. She was wearing bright blue scrubs and smiled widely at him as she approached. She threw her arms around his neck, giving him a big hug as he held her waist close.

Pulling back, her hands settled on his chest, pressing a soft kiss on his lips. "Hey, hon. How was your day?"

Winston shrugged, "Eh, you know. Same as usual." He narrowed his eyes and reached up to gently rub his thumb under her pink and swollen eyes. "Rough day?" He frowned with concern as she quickly wiped her hand across her cheek.

"Twelve year old yellow lab today. Been coming here since she was a puppy and the kids in the family were real sweethearts. We just..." She paused to look up at him, her eyes starting to glisten.

"Hey, I'm sorry." He kissed her cheek lightly. "I don't know how you do this every day, Natalie."

She shrugged her shoulders and smiled sadly. "Just a part of life, right?"

He frowned again and tightened his grip on her waist. "You okay?"

"Yeah, yeah." She waved her hand in front of her face and poked his chest playfully, batting her eyes. "I may need some Winnie love to make me feel better later, though."

Winston let out a small grunt. "Oh, you _know _I can help with that." He bent down and kissed her lips, her arms snaking around his neck. A few seconds later there were several catcalls from the front desk.

Natalie stepped back from Winston's grasp and faked an intense grimace toward her staff, lowering her voice. "Get back to work!"

Winston raised his eyebrows and she started to laugh. "Come on." She grabbed his hand and pulled him toward the hallway. "I have something I need to talk to you about."

As they walked down the brightly lit hallway, past portraits of some of Natalie's "patients", Winston was suddenly nervous. _Here it comes. It was a nice six weeks, Winnie. But yep, looks like she finally wised up and is leaving you. _He knew he shouldn't have risked asking her to Vegas for Schmidt and Cece's wedding. It was way too soon for a romantic getaway.

Winston walked past her into the office as she shut the door behind them. Grabbing one of the two chairs in front of the desk, he sat down and nervously shook his legs. Natalie pulled the second chair directly in front of him, placing her hands on his shoulder and giving him a quick kiss as she sat down. Taking his hands in hers, she bit her lip. He nervously stared into her smoky gray eyes, still slightly bloodshot.

"Hey, uh-uh, I ." Her gaze fell down to their hands and he could tell she was struggling to get her words out. One of the first times he met her, he learned that she had a stutter growing up, and although she had moved passed it as she got older, sometimes it came back when she was really nervous about something. She had explained that it was through a therapy dog that she learned to feel comfortable speaking out loud. It was that experience with animals that had lead her to Veterinary School, and eventually, her own practice.

Winston leaned over onto his knees, trying to catch her gaze at her eye level. He squeezed her hands, whispering softly. "Babe, it's okay. Take your time, no rush." He came off with a cool confidence, despite the fact that inside, he was feeling the urge to run before she had the chance to break up with him.

She raised her head, closing her eyes while taking a deep breath. When she opened them again, Winston gave her hands another squeeze and smiled. "Wh-wh-what I wa-wanted to say is..." She took one more deep breath, finally relaxing at her boyfriend's encouraging expression. "I. I worked out my sch-schedule and...I think I can make it this weekend." She paused and then quickly looked away, holding her breath. "If you...if you still want me to come?"

A huge smile came across Winston's face as he clapped his hands in front of his chest, before pulling her into his lap. "YEAH! Come here, you." She squealed as he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her.

Sighing heavily, she relaxed into his embrace. "Oh my God, I was so nervous you'd changed your mind!"

"Changed my mind?! Are you crazy?"

She leaned in for another quick kiss, before hugging him tightly. "I'm so excited to _finally_ meet these roommates of yours!"

"Yeaaaaah, about that...I don't know how excited I'd be. They're all crazy."

"Winston!" She slapped his chest and rolled her eyes. "You can't mean that, you're always talking about how great they are."

"Oh, they're great alright. Just not when one of them decides to drop everything and elope after a month of dating."

Natalie smiled, sliding off his lap to stand. "Aw, I think it's romantic..." She paused, a confused look on her face. "Wait, I thought these were the two that finally got together last year."

Winston stood up and put the chairs back in their correct positions, before reaching out for the small of her back as she opened the door. "Nah, that's Nick and Jess. Those clowns might as well be married already...this is Schmidt."

"Oh, the one that I thought was a girl?"

Winston laughed. "Yeah, that's the one."

She giggled as Winston stepped towards her, kissing her cheek. He smiled, reaching up to brush a lose strand of hair behind her ear.

She spoke softly, her eyes teasing him. "So, come over tonight and help me pack?"

He smiled. "You bet."


	10. Parlay

_**Parlay: **A bet with two or more teams where all the teams must win for the bettor to be successful._

_Thursday Night_

* * *

Schmidt wheeled several pieces of luggage out of his room toward the front hallway. "Now, I take it you all have everything packed and ready to go?"

"Yes, _DAD_." Jess placed her cup of tea on the coffee table and sat next to Nick on the couch, who lifted his arm around her shoulder and kissed her cheek.

"Geez, Schmidt, we all know how to pack a suitcase." Nick rolled his eyes.

Jess poked his side. "Oh please. You mean _I_ know how to pack a suitcase, you were too busy looking up Google Earth to figure out how far we'll be from Area 51."

"Hey, this is our American heritage we're talking about, Jessica!"

Jess just shook her head before reaching for her tea. "So Winston," she glanced over to see him nervously shaking his legs on the other couch. "when is Natalie supposed to get here?"

Just as he was about to speak, Cece came walking into the room from the bedroom hallway. "Did someone say _Natalie_?" She walked by Winston and swatted him gently on the side of the head before sitting next to Jess, grinning and wiggling her eyebrows.

"She'll be here, just..." Winston lowered his voice, becoming serious. He leaned forward on his knees. "Look guys, I know I've told you all this before, but she gets _really _nervous when meeting new people, okay? So please, be on your _best_ behavior."

Jess yelled and looked over at Schmidt, now seated on a kitchen stool. "Hear that, Schmidt?"

"So amusing, Jessica."

Jess opened her mouth to say something when there was a knock at the door. Winston jumped up immediately and ran to answer it, pointing at Schmidt with an evil glare before stepping toward the door for the handle. He smiled widely when he saw Natalie standing in the hall.

"Hey, you." Winston leaned over to kiss her, grabbing her hand as she walked in the door. Natalie took a deep breath and smiled up at him.

Putting his hand gently on her waist, he gestured toward the room as everyone came over to greet her. "Everyone, this is Natalie."

Jess ran up and gave her a huge hug. "I'm Jess. We've heard _so_ much about you! I can't believe how long Winston waited to introduce us!"

"I-I know." Jess just smiled warmly as Natalie slowly answered her. Winston reached out to rub her back, giving her an encouraging smile.

"I'm so-so-sorry. I... She looked at Winston and he pulled her shoulders close. Feeling herself relax a little in her boyfriend's embrace, she glanced around at everyone, and pulled herself together with a deep breath. "I'm very happy to be here."

Cece stepped forward, gently rubbing her arm. "Don't be nervous." She made a sweeping gesture towards the group and rolled her eyes. "These guys are all pretty crazy anyway. You'll feel at home in no time."

Natalie took another breath. "Thank you."

Jess stepped next to Nick, grabbing his hand and pressing against his arm. "This is Nick," She pointed at Schmidt. "and that's Schmidt over there."

Nick made a small gesture. "Hey."

"Welcome to our home." Schmidt fanned his arm in front of him, coming over to Cece's side with a huge grin on his face. "And all our craziness."

Jess gave Nick a quick kiss on the cheek, before stepping forward to grab Natalie's arm. "Come on," she gestured her head towards her room. "You can help Cece and I finish packing."

Natalie gave a quick smile to Winston as the three woman disappeared down the hallway into Jess' room.

* * *

Winston and Schmidt walked around the couch to take a seat, while Nick made a trip to the fridge for drinks.

"Look at you, man." Schmidt slapped Winston on the shoulder. "You've finally found a great woman."

Winston shook his head slowly, a satisfied grin on his face. "I know. I know. She's incredible."

Nick shouted from the kitchen. "Yeah, and she doesn't think he's crazy for owning his own cat!"

"Hey, shut up man. Furguson and I are soul mates."

Nick passed the two guys each a beer, before collapsing onto the opposite couch and taking a sip from his bottle. He threw his arm up on the back of the couch, pointing toward Winston. "I'm just givin' ya hard time, she seems great."

"I don't know. Things just make sense with her. It's been so easy, ya know?"

Nick smiled and nodded, as Schmidt slapped him on the arm. "I'm proud of you, man!" Schmidt leaned his back into the couch and glanced quickly toward the hallway. "So, listen." He leaned over onto his knees and lowered his voice. "Tomorrow, Cece's going to see my first name and I'm freaking out."

Nick almost spit out the sip in his mouth. "You mean you've never told her?!"

"NO!" Schmidt grimaced. "Of course I haven't."

Winston pointed his bottle towards Schmidt and glared at him. "What IS your first name, anyway?"

"Oh, please. What do you think I am, some sort of idiot?"

Nick took another sip of beer, before leaning over and placing the bottle on the coffee table. "Look, she's going to be your wife, what's the big deal?"

"The big deal, Nicholas, is that's it's horribly embarrassing. I mean, what's she going to think?"

"Schmidt, she's going to think your mom is crazy." Schmidt just glared at Nick. "But, who cares? She's not marrying you for your name." Nick scrunched up his face and his eyes shifted to the ceiling. "Wait. I guess she _is_ marrying you for a name, but..." Nick waved his hand and leaned back on the couch. "it's not going to matter to her."

"You really think so?"

Winston pointed to Nick. "Eh, Nick's right. Even if she thinks it's weird, if she hasn't run away from you by now, she's not going to do it after learning your weird ass name."

Schmidt took a deep breath and sunk his back into the couch, taking long sips of beer. They sat in silence for a few minutes, before loud laughter could be heard floating out from Jess' room.

Winston laughed. "What do you think they all talk about when they do that?"

Schmidt just shook his head as Nick rolled his eyes, "Who the hell knows."

Standing up and collecting the empty bottles, Schmidt walked back towards the kitchen. "So, I take it you both have your approved tuxedos."

Nick grimaced. "Yes, Schmidt. You _do_ know that ceremony is going to be like a minute long, right?"

"And it will be the best dressed minute in all of Vegas."

Winston just rolled his eyes and changed the subject. "So Nick. Do you have your whole anniversary celebration planned out yet?"

"I uh..." He nervously rubbed the palms of his hands along the top of his thighs. "Yeah, yeah I think I'm good."

"Good, because the last thing I need Natalie to see is some massive relationship breakdown once we get there."

"Well you won't get that on _our_ end. This wedding will be a glorious crescendo in my life with Cece."

Nick rolled his eyes. "Reign it in, Schmidt. You're getting married in a place with more Elvis impersonators than _cars_."

"Laugh now Nicholas. But in two days, I will be married and starting a magnificent life with my Indian goddess, and you will be back here managing your bar."

Winston raised his voice. "Alright, don't be an ass, Schmidt. Nick's been happier with Jess this past year than I've ever seen him. You've had a good _month_ back with Cece."

Nick nodded in satisfaction as Schmidt just grimaced in annoyance.

* * *

Jess gestured to Cece and Natalie to take a seat on the bed before shutting the door behind her, and heading to her closet. "So Winston's been talking so much about you. I'm glad you decided to come with us."

Natalie sat on the end of the bed next to Jess' open suitcase. "I'm s-so happy to finally spend time with his friends. He talks about all of you a lot."

Cece leaned back on the pillow, smoothing her hair over one shoulder. "Well, we've been dying to meet you. Being with just the guys gets old sometimes."

"It's partly my fault." Natalie breathed deeply. "I-I do get nervous around new people, and I didn't want to pressure him. He seems ...v-very unsure about our relationship. I feel like I may have pushed to hard for him to invite me."

Jess walked out of the closet holding a folded blue sweater. "He got hurt pretty badly by his last girlfriend, so he's just super cautious." She placed the sweater in the suitcase and put her hands on her hips, scanning the room and then turning on her heels towards the dresser.

Natalie continued, "Daisy? He never did tell me much about what happened." There was a awkward pause before she turned to Cece. "So, eloping, huh?"

Cece leaned up on her elbows and nodded. "I actually walked out on an arranged marriage last year, and I couldn't see myself having a big wedding again. And," She rolled her eyes, "I'm not having any more conversations with my mother about _weddings._"

"I did hear about that, I'm sorry." Natalie laughed. "Or well, I guess, _not _sorry."

Jess threw the last few items in her suitcase and started to zip it closed. "Cece really loves to do super crazy things..."

"JESS! Who was the one that decided to start sleeping with her _roommate?!"_

_"_Hey, this has been the best sex of my life and it was right across the hall!" They all started laughing as Jess finished packed and walked to the door, opening it to place the suitcase in the hallway and shutting it again. Coming back into the room, Jess dropped onto the bed.

Cece sat up. "So, speaking of you and _Nick, _anything special happening this weekend?" She smiled and raised her eyebrows.

Jess just sighed. "I don't know, he's been acting really weird the past few days." She pulled her legs underneath her and started to absentmindedly play with the cuff of her jeans.

Natalie offered an explanation. "Well, maybe it's something at work."

"You know, it could be. I saw him talking to Clyde the other night, and he's _never_ in the bar. I just feel like he's been avoiding talking to me about something, and I can't put my finger on it. It's making me kind of nervous."

Cece shrugged. "It's probably nothing."

Jess glanced up at Cece. "You think?"

"I mean, come on, we're talking about _Nick_ here. A year is a big deal to you guys and then we threw in this whole marriage thing? Maybe he had something planned and we messed it up."

Jess just sighed. "He probably would have told me though, the man can't keep a secret to save his life."

"Maybe he's just feeling pressure now that Schmidt and I..."

Jess eyes widened in panic. "Oh God, I hope not. I certainly never tried to put any on him."

Natalie leaned onto her arm. "Well, maybe that's the problem."

Jess turned towards her. "What?"

Cece pointed to Natalie. "No, she's right. What if Nick had something on his mind and now he's worried that you _don't."_

Jess looked back and forth between them and shook her head. "No, it couldn't be that. Besides, we were really nailing this whole communication thing..." She took a deep breath. "well, at least up until a few days ago..."

Cece just shook her head. "I wouldn't worry about it. Schmidt's probably been so annoying with all of this, that Nick's just sick of it all. I tried to talk him out of those ridiculous tuxes, but he just muttered something about the need to outshine the strip." Cece rolled her eyes as Jess pursed her lips.

"That's true. I just hope the drive there isn't too awkward." Jess turned to Natalie, hopeful. "Are you _sure_ you and Winston don't want to ride with us? Maybe I can postpone a full blown Nick freak out if you're with us? Cece has to leave early so they can pick up the marriage license, but we can wait for you!"

Natalie bit her lip nervously. "I'm so sorry, it's a really sweet offer, but I have to go into the clinic tomorrow morning. We'll be rushing as it is. No use in all of us getting there late."

Jess just shook her head and smiled, reaching out and giving her arm a squeeze. "Hey, no worries. I was just joking anyway. Nick and I will be fine."

There were a few moments of silence before Jess took a deep breath and sighed loudly. "Well, okay then." Jess reached out to grab Cece's foot, a huge smile coming across her face. "You ready to do this Cece?!"

Cece's eyes brightened as she smiled widely. "YOU. BET."


	11. Bluff

_**Friday morning**_

* * *

Nick felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and he shifted his hands on the steering wheel to pull it out. Jess turned her head from lazily looking out the window and watched his face tense as he glanced down at the screen. After seeing the number, he quickly laid the phone down in the center console and flashed a weak smile to his girlfriend.

Jess studied his expression curiously. "Who was that?"

"Clyde."

"Oh." Jess shook her head and looked at him strangely. "He knew we were coming down here, right?"

"Of course, Jess. I'm not an idiot." As soon as the words left his mouth, he cringed. He quickly glanced sideways at Jess, seeing her mouth open slightly. He shook his head and reached out to grab her hand, squeezing it apologetically. "Hey, I'm sorry. I don't know why I snapped like that."

Jess slowly nodded and squeezed his hand back. "It's um,... it's fine."

They sat in uncomfortable silence for a minute, the only sound being the tiny beep signaling a new voice mail on his phone.

"Do you need to check that?" Her voice was soft and apprehensive. "I can drive for awhile if you want."

Nick just shook his head, rubbing her knee before returning his hand to the wheel. "Nah, it's fine. I'm sure it's not important."

Jess tilted her head and watched him carefully. He seemed to be so distracted lately, and she really wished she could understand why. "Nick, is everything okay at work?"

"Work? Yeah, it's good. I ... We just had a few delivery mix ups last week and Clyde is on edge." God he hated feeling like he was lying to her. In reality, it wasn't a lie, they did have a lot of mix ups the past few weeks due to some issues with distributors, but he knew that wasn't why Clyde was calling.

She reached her hand across the seat and rubbed his shoulder. "I'm sorry, no wonder you've seemed distant."

He cleared his throat nervously, "I have?"

She shrugged. "A little. It just seems like you have a lot on your mind, that's all."

He knew exactly what she was talking about. The ring that he had hidden in the back of his bottom desk drawer had caused him a ridiculous amount of anxiety the past few days. He couldn't get it off his mind, and he couldn't stop playing out proposal scenarios in his head. He just wanted everything to be perfect for her. He was so afraid that he would let something slip, that he had spent the past couple of days changing his shirts far too many times and trying to avoid any type of conversation that would trigger thoughts of the ring or their anniversary. Fortunately, with all the running around she had been doing with Cece, he didn't think she had noticed.

"Maybe this just really hit me hard, you know? Coming down here? It's been a crazy couple of days..."

Jess nodded in silence, before turning towards him. "I know what you mean. Everything with Cece has been so intense." She paused, then bit her lip gently. "This is nice though."

"What's nice?"

"Us. This trip." She smiled and shifted in her seat, leaning into the center and wrapping her arms around his as best she could. "It's a pretty great way to celebrate a year together, don't you think? Finally have some time alone?" She placed her chin on his arm, looking up at him as he quickly glanced between her and the road.

"Yeah. It is, Jess." He swallowed, his fingers finally relaxing their nervous grip on the steering wheel. "It's going to be a good weekend."


	12. Slow Roll

**slow roll:** to delay or avoid showing one's hand at showdown, forcing other players to expose their hands first.

* * *

**_Friday morning, Vegas_**

* * *

After waking up and hitting the road early, Nick and Jess had made it out of LA with little traffic and arrived in Vegas much earlier than they expected. As Nick pulled up to the Bellagio Hotel, Jess grabbed his arm and squealed in excitement.

"This is amazing, Nick! Oh my God, it's beautiful!"

Nick smiled and reached out to grab Jess' hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. Her eyes were bright as she turned and gave him a quick kiss. He was about to say something, when the valet knocked on his window and gestured for him to unlock the door.

Nick laughed. "Well, have to say it's probably pretty embarrassing to have to park this thing."

Jess rolled her eyes at him. "Oh, Nick it's fine. Come on." She reached for the door handle just as a second valet opened it for her. Bending down to grab her purse, she hopped out of the car and gave him a cheerful greeting. "Thank you!"

Nick climbed out of the driver's side, nodding to the valet as he was handed a ticket and Nick exchanged it for the tip he had pulled out of his pocket. Making his way to the trunk, Jess helped him unload their suitcases and garment bags.

"Jess, how do need all of this for one weekend?"

Jess just frowned and started piling bags onto the luggage cart. "It's our best friends' _wedding_. We have to look incredible you know!"

Nick couldn't help but smile as he reached for the last bag, Jess trying to take it from him. He swatted her hand away and pulled it out of the trunk, closing the tailgate. "I've got it, woman."

"Nick, I can get my own suitcase." She gave him a scowl and put her hands on her hips. He just shook his head and reached out for her waist, swinging the suitcase in the other hand. Leaning towards her, he pressed a firm kiss on her cheek.

"Quit it, Jess. I know you _can_, but it's a special trip. Let me do this right."

"Oh, fine."

She giggled and leaned her shoulder into his chest as they stepped away from the car, onto the concrete path leading into the lobby. He placed the bag on the luggage cart, just as Jess started to walk toward the hotel. He reached out to grab her elbow to stop her.

"Jess, wait." She turned toward him with a questioning look on her face, his hands settling on her waist.

"What is it, Nick?"

He smiled nervously at her, gently running his thumbs along the soft fabric of her blue sweater. He took a deep breath. "Look, I have a surprise for you this weekend, but you have to trust me, okay?"

"Okay." She smiled at him and narrowed her eyes, slightly confused.

He let out a small, nervous laugh. "I mean, I can't just _give_ it to you..."

"Niiiick." She wound her arms around his neck and rose up on her toes to kiss him. Shaking her head gently, her eyes sparkled while gazing at his. "You didn't have to get me anything. I know this trip was expensive." She looked around them, gesturing her hand at the hotel. "I mean, look at this place."

Nick just shook his head, gripping her tighter. "I wanted to...It's just...it's something really special," He took a deep breath, before nervously running his tongue along the inside of his lips. "I didn't want you to think I forgot our anniversary if I didn't give it to you right away."

"That's really sweet." She grinned, gently poking him in the chest with a devious look in her eye. "I actually have something special for you too."

"You do?" He looked puzzled.

"Of course! But, I want to give it to you right before the wedding. So, no worries?" She bit her lip, giving him a sideways glance.

Nick nodded with a sly grin. "It's a personal serenade by an Elvis impersonator, isn't it?"

She slapped his chest and glared at him. "Nick,..."

"Maybe a beautiful blue-eyed one...if ya know what I'm saying..." He wiggled his eyebrows and she started to laugh as he tickled her sides.

"Oh my God, NICK! _One_ time in an Elvis costume was plenty!"

He just shook his head and laughed, grabbing her hand and turning toward the entrance to the hotel. He was about to reach for the luggage cart, when a bellhop stepped in front of them and smiled cheerfully.

"Would you like me to take that and check you in, Sir?"

Nick turned to Jess and grimaced, just as she shook her head and giggled at how uncomfortable he was. He leaned over and whispered under his breath, "Do I have to tip if they offer first?"

Jess pursed her lips and rolled her eyes at him, before turning and smiling, "We're here for the Schmidt wedding. Our room is under Miller?"

The bellhop nodded and began to walk ahead of them with the cart rolling behind him.

Jess leaned her head against Nick's shoulder briefly as he squeezed her hand. He took a deep breath, feeling a bead of sweat slowly forming down his back. The way Jess called both of them Miller gave him such an exhilarating feeling deep in his gut, that he didn't think it was possible to wait much longer to propose. He quickly glanced at his suitcase on the bottom of the pile on the cart just in front of them, letting out a small sigh of relief that it was safe. The ring hidden deep inside would soon be secure in their room, and he could start to relax a little until he found the perfect time and place to ask Jess to marry him.

* * *

"Are you _sure_ you're ready to see this? Because, you know, I can just hand it to them and we can keep it all a deep, dark family secret." Schmidt sat on the bench in the hallway of the municipal building, just outside the County Clerk's office.

Standing over him, Cece held out her hand and tapped her foot on the linoleum floor. "Hand it over, Schmidt or you're staying single."

He sighed dramatically and started to hand it to her, only to pull the document back at the last minute. "Listen, no telling the others alright. This isn't turning into a new holiday for 'let's make fun of Schmidt'".

Cece raised her eyebrows, extending her fingers firmly in front of her. "Schmidt."

"Fine. Take it." He passed the birth certificate into her outstretched hand and cringed, not wanting to see the expression on her face. He slowly squinted one eye open and then the other as she turned around and slowly sat down on the bench next to him.

Cece stared down at the piece of paper in her hand with a dumbfounded look on her face. She spoke slowly, confusion evident in her voice as she shook her head from side to side. "But this is...And you? Are you for real?" She turned her head toward his nervous expression and bit her lip. "What was your mother even _thinking?"_

"Oh for the love of...gimme that." He grabbed the document from her hands and folded it carefully, smoothing the paper as he pressed along the creases and tucked it back in the front pocket of his shirt. "I'll have you know, _Cecelia_, that it was a male name for _centuries_ before this one. Perhaps I'm just ahead of my time for a comeback."

She clicked her tongue in her mouth, a slow grin coming across her face. "So...that's really your name, huh?" She raised her eyebrows and smirked, leaning over and nudging him with her shoulder playfully.

"What exactly were you expecting?"

A small laugh escaped her lips, which she stopped abruptly as he glared at her. "I'm not really sure, but definitely not _that_."

"Alright, alright." He rolled his eyes and gestured toward the glass window. "Now you've seen it. Are we go do this license thing or what?"

She started to stand up and shrugged her shoulder. "It's gonna be really weird calling my husband by our last name." She scrunched up her nose and placed her purse under her arm, before grabbing Schmidt's hand. "Did you ever want to just _change_ it? I mean, if you hated it that much."

"And give up my singular name? Please." They started to walk toward the clerk behind the window.

"Okay, but the kids? I'm telling you right now, none of these weird, Jewish naming traditions, you got it?"

"Fair enough." He leaned over to kiss her and raised his eyebrows. "So how about we do this thing, Mrs. Schmidt."

She grimaced. "Yeah, not a '_thing'_."

Schmidt nodded, knowingly. "Right, first almost husband sore spot."

"_SCHMIDT_!" She pulled her purse out from under her arm and slapped him hard.

"OW! What the hell..."

She glared at him, poking him once last time with her purse, speaking through clenched teeth. "I know your real name and I am _not_ afraid to use it!"

* * *

"Oh my God, Nick. Is this my surprise?!"

Nick scrunched his face, confused, as Jess stepped into the hotel room ahead of him. He caught the door with his foot and opened the door. He glanced around the room, then over at their luggage cart and the number on the door. Jess threw her arms around his neck and gave him a kiss, before she tore off into the room to look around. Nick rubbed the back of his neck and gave her a nervous grin when she glanced back at him.

"Jess, I..." He mumbled after her, looking around in shock.

She just smiled and walked around in a daze, taking in the large suite around them. He followed her through a small foyer that opened into a large living area with overstuffed chairs and a couch, all arranged in front of floor to ceiling windows looking out over the hotel's fountains on the strip. Walking through the living area, they came to a separate bedroom on the right with a large four poster bed, attached to a bathroom with it's own shower, tub, and marble sinks. Jess walked ahead and stared into the bathroom, before turning around towards him.

"Nick, I don't know what to say." She gasped and took several quick strides forward, almost knocking him backwards when she excitedly enveloped him in a huge hug. When she pulled back, he could see her eyes glassy with tears. "This is the most amazing surprise, how did you do all this on such short notice?"

Nick stared at her dumbfounded, unable to speak coherently. "Jess, I..."

She kissed him hard, his hands finding her waist and pulling her body against his. She spun them around and squealed as she ran toward the bed. "Nick, this is so amazing!" She jumped up onto the bed and bounced several times on her knees, before flopping down to a seated position. Nick laughed as she patted the bed next to her with a sly look on her face.

"Come here, tiger." She smiled flirtatiously at him as he walked to the bed and stepped between her legs, grabbing her waist.

He looked into her bright blue eyes and smiled. "I love you so much. You know that, right?"

She let out a small laugh as she melted against him, pulling his arms as they wrapped tightly around her waist. Her eyelashes brushed against his as she mumbled into their kisses, "I love you too, Nick Miller." She pulled back, staring at him in amazement, her hands running along his chest. Her voice got quieter. "This is the best present, thank you so much."

"Well, actually I ..."

Before he could finish, she leaned forward and kissed him again, her hands making their way to the back of his neck as she pulled him on top of her. Her voice cracked as Nick slid her back along the silky bedspread, climbing on top of her. Tugging at the hem of his shirt, he sat up just long enough to pull it over his head as she reached down to shimmy out of her skirt. Finding her waist, he slid his hands up under her thin sweater, making quick work of the clasp on her bra.

"You're so beautiful..." He breathed against her lips and her hands pushed his now undone pants over his hips.

"Don't stop..." She moaned softly against the precise movements of his hands over her body.

Nick paused, looking into her eyes, a slow smiled creeping across his face with a ragged breath. "Happy Anniversary, Jess."

* * *

After Jess had left the room to meet Cece for lunch, Nick made his way to Schmidt and Cece's room on the same floor as theirs. Nick knocked loudly for the second time, before Schmidt finally opened the door, smiling.

"Hey. Jess just left with Cece."

"I know, I passed them in the hall." He pushed his way past Schmidt as he held the door open. "What's going on with the room? Did you book us that suite?"

Schmidt closed the door behind him and smiled. "Of course I did. You're welcome, by the way."

"Okay, but..." Nick turned around and held up his hands.

"They were more than happy to help me out, since I booked the huge wedding package. It's your one year anniversary, man!" Schmidt reached out and punched Nick in the arm.

"Right, _my_ anniversary." Nick clenched his hands into fists, a determined look on his face.

Schmidt just shrugged his shoulders. "But you're here for my wedding, Nicholas. And besides, I figured I still owed you for all the trouble I caused you two." He grinned widely. "I'm really proud of you. A whole year, man!" He reached out and slapped his hand on Nick's shoulder.

Nick nodded, raising his eyebrows. "Thanks buddy. I really appreciate it but,... Jess thinks this is her present."

"So what," Schmidt shook his head confused.

"Yeah, but you know I had something else in mind..."

"Oh right, the necklace, I was there." Schmidt just waved his hand as he sat walked over and sat down on the couch, crossing his leg over his other knee. "Hey, I'm sorry. I just wanted to say thanks for everything. You're my best friend, Nick! We're in Vegas because I'm getting _married._"

Nick took a deep breath and slapped his hands on his thighs in defeat as he sat down in the chair across from him. "You're...you're right. Look, I'm happy for you." He leaned forward and clasped his hands together. "Jess is really excited so..."

Schmidt shook his head, a wide grin still on his face. "She doesn't have to know it was my idea."

Nick narrowed his eyes. "It wasn't _your idea_. It's not like I didn't have my own plan..." He paused and waved his hand in front of his face, stopping himself from saying any more. "You know what, it doesn't matter. We're here for you, Jess is happy. I'm just gonna enjoy myself."

"Wow Nick, I'm impressed. You've really come far this year." Schmidt leaned forward and shoved Nick gently in the shoulder. "Look at us man, two good looking guys..." He pointed back and forth between them. "Well, _one_ really incredible one and one slightly out of shape..."

"Watch it, Schmidt..."

Schmidt continued, unfazed. "... in Vegas with two beautiful woman..."

Nick nodded in agreement. "We're pretty damn lucky."

Schmidt leaned back against the couch, shaking his head. "Can you believe Cece is going to be my _wife_?!"

"It's been a crazy year, man." Nick crossed his arm over for a fist bump, which Schmidt returned.

"It has. It really, really has."


	13. Variance

_Variance- How far actual results differ from expectation._

* * *

_**Friday afternoon**, Vegas_

* * *

Nick made his way back down the hall from Schmidt's room. Slipping his key card in the door, he stepped into his empty hotel suite. Taking a deep breath, he finally pulled his phone out of his pocket and stared at the four missed calls from the familiar number. He rubbed his face and sat down on the couch. He was going to have to deal with this eventually, and if he didn't do it soon, he may lose his shot.

He pushed the "call" button on the screen and closed his eyes as he brought the phone to his ear. The person on the other end picked up after the first ring.

"Hi Clyde, it's Nick."

_"Hey, I've been trying to reach you all morning."_

Nick winced at Clyde annoyed tone. "I know, I'm really sorry. This entire trip was so last minute and..."

_"I talked to the bank this morning, and I really hate to do this to you, but I'm going to need an answer by the end of the weekend."_

"Right. Look, I'm waiting to hear back about my loan application first thing Monday morning. Do you think you _might_ be able to give me just a couple more days?"

_"I don't know, Miller. Things aren't looking good for my wife. I really need to make a decision."_

"I just...I'm here with Jess, and we still haven't worked it out and..." He forced out a defeated breath, letting his next thought slip out. "I was planning on proposing..."

_"WHOA, that's surprising news! I always loved that girl." _ There was a pause on the other end of the line as Nick held his breath. "_Okay, listen, I'll give ya 'til Monday. I feel for you, and I know you've got a lot goin' on. But after that, I've gotta get this place on the market."_

Nick sighed in relief, reaching up to tug at his eyes with his fingers. "Thank you. I...I really appreciate you doing all this, you have no idea."

_"No problem, just let me know as soon as you can. And Good luck with Jess."_

Nick let a smile escape his lips. "Thanks, Clyde."

* * *

As he hung up the phone, he closed his eyes and began rubbing his temples. This was all going to come down to the bank approving his loan on time. He hated how much of a mess he had made of his life, and that it could jeopardize everything he wanted with Jess. He took a deep breath before calling the next number, not sure if he could deal with any more bad news.

He started pacing throughout the room as he dialed. "Hello, this is Nick Miller. I'm calling about my lo..."

_"AH, Mr. Miller, I actually have your file in front of me right now."_

"Um, that's great. I'm...I'm just wondering how soon it will be until I can get an answer?"

_"Well, I'm looking at the notes right now and the price certainly seems right. You're getting a killer deal on the property from this owner, so the assessment came out strong. But I have to say, if you had a co-applicant, especially one with a decent credit score, we could get you processed and out the door today."_

Nick cringed. "I know, I just..."

_"This is a big undertaking for just a single person. Have you thought about taking in a partner? Unfortunately, at this point that may be your only option. We really need to see more assets, even with the deal the owner is giving you."_

"A partner just isn't possible. Is there any other way? A higher rate, maybe?"

_"I can crunch some more numbers for you, see what we're willing to do. What about a spouse? Did you want your wife on the loan?"_

He sucked in a short breath, caught off guard by the mention of the word 'wife'. "I'm actually not married..."

_"Oh,...Okay, right, I see that now. Well, how about this? I'm willing to take another look at this and see what I can do, especially with the high property value we're showing. I'll be back in the office tomorrow, so I'll give you a final answer by the end of the day."_

Letting out a relieved sigh, Nick paused his pacing in front of the bed. "Okay. Well. I really appreciate all the help."

_"No problem. You have a good weekend, sir."_

"You too."

* * *

Nick collapsed onto the mattress and tossed the phone on the bed next to him. Throwing himself backwards, he pulled his arms over his face in defeat. This _had_ to work out, it just had to. His whole future with Jess depended on it. He took a deep breath and punched the bed, before standing up and making his way across the room to his suitcase. Kneeling down, he felt around the bottom corner and produced the black velvet jewelry box. He sat on the floor, and slowly opened the lid. Taking the ring out, he twirled it between his fingers and smiled. Pushing it onto his pinky, he closed his eyes and tried to think of the perfect proposal. After several frustrating minutes, he frowned and slid the ring back between the red velvet folds, closing the lid. Clasping the box in his fist, he leaned his elbows on his knees and rested his chin on his hands.

Could he even _do_ this without knowing what was going to happen with the bar? How could he ask Jess to spend the rest of her life with him, if he wasn't sure what that future would hold? What would she say if she knew that he was risking everything to own a bar? Did he really think he knew what he was doing?

What if he failed? Would she ever be able to forgive him?

Sudden he felt that if this weekend worked out at all, it would be a miracle.

* * *

Several minutes passed as Nick fought with himself over how many things could go wrong if he couldn't make the deal for the bar work. He was startled out of his thoughts by a knock at the door. He quickly shoved the ring back in his suitcase and made his way toward the door. Upon opening it, he found Winston on the other side.

Running his hand across his face, Nick stood back and motioned Winston into the room. "Hey, man."

Winston frowned. "You okay? You look terrible. Something happen with Jess?"

"No. I just..." He turned around and walked toward the couches in the seating area, Winston following at his heels.

"Damn, this is a SWEET room. How'd you swing this?"

"Schmidt got some deal." Nick sat down as Winston nodded, impressed as he looked around the room. Turning around, he sat down across from Nick with his back to the windows. "You just get here?"

Winston leaned back. "Yeah, Natalie had to stop at the clinic this morning. We saw Jess and Cece on the way in and she went to lunch with them."

"Natalie seems great. Really great..." Nick smiled weakly as his voice trailed off.

"What's up, Nick?" Winston narrowed his eyes.

Nick sighed, shaking his head. "It's the bar. I just talked to Clyde and...I have until Monday to secure a loan."

"Damn." Winston continued cautiously. "And the bank?"

"It's not good. I don't think I can do this Winston."

"Have you told Jess?"

Nick raised his voice, annoyed. "No I haven't TOLD JESS. Are you insane?"

"Look, couldn't she help you out with all of this?" Winston leaned forward.

"I don't _want_ her help, Winston. I need to do this _for_ her, don't you understand that?"

Winston just shook his head, disbelief written across his face. "No. No, I _don't_ understand. That woman has stuck by you through everything the past year. Hell, the past _three_ years, since the moment she moved in. What are you afraid of, man?"

"I'm not afraid..." Nick barked.

"Oh, you're not?" Raising his eyebrows, Winston slammed his fist on his knee. "Then why are you being so damn stubborn, Nick. If you want her by your side, let her _be_ by your side. Stop being an idiot."

Nick stood up, his voice almost shouting. "What am I supposed to do, huh? Ask her for a loan? Have her co-sign her life away? What?"

"I don't know. All of those? None of those, it doesn't matter." Winston jumped up and grabbed Nick by the shoulder. Giving him a gentle shake, he lowered his voice slightly. "What matters is that you tell her. Let _her _decide how far she wants to go in this with you. Use your head."

Nick stared at his friend for a moment, before shaking his head and looking at the floor. "I'm sorry, I just can't." He stepped back from Winston's grasp. "I can't let her think that I'm using her for this."

"You're not _using_ her. She's your _partner_..." Winston pursed his lips, staring at his friend intently. "Unless she's not..."

Nick's eyes darted back to Winston's glare. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing." Winston shook his head, disappointed. "I just...she can't help you if she doesn't know you need it."

There was an awkward silence, before Winston crossed his arms over his chest and shook his head once again. "Look, I'm not telling you what to do Nick, but...if you don't tell her, she's gonna be hurt. You have a good thing with Jess, don't let your damn pride screw it up."

All Nick could do was collapse back down onto the couch with his head in his hands. "I know, man...I know."


	14. Under the Gun

_**Friday Night**_

* * *

Natalie sat down on the end of the bed, twisting her legs underneath her and smoothing the skirt of her dark purple dress. "So Schmidt entrusted you with the ring, huh?"

Winston, who had been laying on the bed beside her, reached over to open the nightstand drawer. "Yeah, wanna see it?"

"Shouldn't you been keeping that in the safe?" She slid her way up the bed toward the pillows next to him and frowned.

Winston handed her the box. "Damn, that was really stupid." He leaned over to kiss her cheek. "What would I do without you here?"

She smiled sweetly and opened the box. Her jaw dropped and she raised her eyebrows. "Wow that's..."

"One huge ass diamond."

"Well...yeah." She tilted the box several time to admire it, before handing it back to Winston. "I'm impressed, it seems like he's a guy that would bring along a guard with it or something."

"The idiot probably tried too." He laughed loudly. "Since it was down to me and Nick though, he didn't really have any other options."

"Well, what about Jess..."

Winston shook his head, closing the box and swinging his legs over the side of the bed. "Yeah, but she's Cece's best friend. No way she'd keep her mouth shut and Nick can't keep a secret from Jess to save his life." He walked to the closet and placed the ring in the safe. He opened and closed the door a couple of times before giving it a quick punch and muttering. "How do you work this dang thing..."

Natalie smiled and rolled her eyes as she hopped off the bed. She walked to the closet and placed a hand on Winston's shoulder, gliding past him as she silently set the code before it beeped to lock. Winston just stared at her the entire time and pursed his lips.

He took both her hands in his to spin her around and gave them a squeeze. She shook her head and laughed. "You know, I'm really getting a sense of who all these friends of yours are."

He pulled her hands to his chest, stepping close to her. "And?"

She gave him a devious grin. "Well, not as great as you."

He nodded and moved his head closer to hers. "Aww...yeah, I see what you're doin'." She raised up on her toes and gave him a kiss. "Mmmhmmm, yeah..."

* * *

Jess watched Nick carefully in the mirror as she pulled the top of her hair back in a clip and fixed her makeup. Nick had been acting strange all afternoon, and she wished she knew why. She watched him button his tan and brown flannel shirt, tucking it into his khakis. Zipping up her make-up bag, she turned toward him and leaned her hip against the marble counter.

"Nick?"

He gave a delayed response of "Hmmm?" as he glanced at her.

Stepping forward, she swept her fingers through his hair, fixing a piece that was out of place. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." He cleared his throat and shook his head, reaching out to run his hands up and down her arms. "I'm good. You?"

Her hands settled on his chest, eyes narrowing. "What's going on, Nick?"

"What do you mean?"

"I think you know what I mean. The phone call this morning, being so quiet, avoiding talking to me..."

"What?"

She took a deep breath, before exhaling slowly with her eyes closed, trying to stave off a fight. Opening her eyes, she tried one more time. "Something is up and I want to know what it is."

"I...well, I ...Okay. Here's the thing." He looked at her cautiously and took a deep breath. "What if I told you I'm thinking about making a big purchase?"

Her eyes darted from side to side as she processed the information. "A big purchase...okay..." Standing up straighter, she crossed her arms over her chest. "Wait, are you finally looking for a new car?"

He pause for a moment, thinking. "Well, I do actually need a better car, but..."

She sighed in relief and turned back toward the mirror. "Is that why you've been acting weird? You could have just told me you know." She smiled at him in the mirror.

He shrugged casually. "It's just something I've been thinking about lately."

"Well at least I know why you've been acting all funny." She pushed her makeup bag and hairbrush to the back of the counter and shrugged her shoulders. "Why would you try to keep something like that a secret? Might be fun to take a look with you."

He turned slightly and leaned his hands back on the counter. "I don't have the best history with large purchases. I couldn't even get a phone a couple years ago."

She stepped in front of him and smoothed the front of his shirt. "If you want me to help you, I can. I know you have your whole bill situation pretty much under control now, especially after becoming manager. Maybe I could help."

He shook his head. "I would never ask you to do that..."

She gave him a quick kiss. "But you know I would."

Nick just mumbled, watching her carefully. "MmmHmmm."

She slapped his chest playfully. "Nick, don't be ridiculous. I trust you. And it's a used car, not like a huge _house _or something." She let out a laugh. "Besides, I know you'd never buy something you couldn't afford after your whole _box _incident, right?" She raised her eyebrows and he nodded mechanically. "And, I _do_ know where you live."

"Right. Yeah, definitely learned my lesson..." He gave a quick, nervous grin. _Right, not anything like a house. Just an entire business that could fail..._

She kissed his cheek and rubbed his arms, smiling up at him. "Then why are you so worried about it?" Jess narrowed her eyes, taking a moment to stare into his eyes.

"I don't know, I just..." He swallowed hard. "I've just been thinking about a lot of things lately, that's all."

She sighed. "It's strange what weddings do to your mind, right?"

"Yeah, maybe that's it."

"It's like suddenly everyone starts asking you about what you want, like you're supposed to magically just KNOW." Jess grabbed a towel and started to frantically wipe the counter. He watched as her motions seemed to get more aggressive and raised his eyebrows. After a few moments Nick reached out to gently lay his hand on hers.

"Jess, what's wrong?"

She blew her bangs out of her face and shook her head, speaking abruptly. "Nothing."

Nick took her gently by the shoulders, turning her towards him. She avoided eye contact, while his thumbs made gentle circles on the exposed skin of her shoulders. "What happened at lunch."

"I don't want to talk about it, I..."

He pulled her in for a hug, and even though she resisted at first, he felt her finally relax into his arms. Within a few moments, she had her arms wrapped tightly around his back. "Still not sure about this, are you?"

"I'm really trying." She turned her head, laying a cheek against the soft flannel of his shirt. "She won't even talk about it anymore. She hasn't even..." She stopped short, then proceeded cautiously, closing her eyes and letting his musky scent calm her. "She won't even talk about kids with him. After that stupid test and everything that's happened, she's not even making sure..." Nick ran his hand up and down her back once more before she pulled back and looked up at him. "Don't you think that's a bad idea?"

Nick studied her intently, watching her eyes stare into his. He took a deep breath, running his thumb across her cheek and smiled. "Do you want to talk about kids, Jess?"

She breathed in sharply as her body stiffened. "Don't be ridiculous. I...we don't..."

"Jess?"

She finally took a deep breath, speaking softly. "Can you just...just tell me yes or no...I don't need to know anything else, but..."

"Yes." He smiled as he saw her sigh in relief. "Yes, I want to have kids." His smiled slowly faded as he scrunched his face, shaking his head. "You know that, Jess. Why are doing this to yourself?"

She collapsed against his chest and took a deep breath. "God, I don't even know. I just...I panic when I hear how LITTLE they've talked about ANY of these things and..."

"I know this is hard for you, but we have to just be there for them. You have to stop..." He took a deep breath. "You have to stop worrying. Weren't you the one trying to convince ME to back off just a few days ago?"

"A month, Nick. A MONTH. And Schmidt has hurt her so badly. TWICE."

"They want to get married, Jess. It's happening...tomorrow." He pulled back, looking down at her. "You just have to trust her, that's all we can do. They haven't been back together long, but it's not like she doesn't know what she's getting into with him."

"True."

He rubbed her cheek and gave a little laugh, speaking gently. "You have to let her go, Jess."

Jess smiled up and him, poking his sides gently. "When did you become so wise?"

He grabbed her hands, holding tightly. "_Become?!_ Please."

"So," She snaked her arms around his neck as he pulled her close. She whispered softly, her lips almost touching his. "What time did you say dinner was?"

Nick grinned, turning his head toward the wall clock just outside the bathroom. He leaned in to kiss her. "About 20 minutes."

Jess dropped her arms and yanked his shirt out of his pants, a devious grin on her face. "Wanna bet we can still be down there in ten?"

* * *

Seven minutes later they were standing in their same spots at the bathroom counter, grinning at each other in the mirror with flushed faces. Jess tugged her hair out of her clip and brushed it back into place as Nick buttoned his shirt.

"I have to say Jess, I think we're even more impressive on a strict deadline." He wiggled his eyebrows at her across the mirror.

Jess let out a loud laugh, reapplying a coat of lip gloss before screwing the lid back on. She winked back. "I have excellent time management skills."

Nick reached out and grabbed her waist, the lip gloss container making a gentle clink on the counter as it fell from her fingers. She threw her arms around his neck and smiled.

His smile dropped into a more serious expression. "What would I do without you?"

Jess tilted her head and ran a hand through his hair, staring at him for a few moments. "Are you sure you're okay?"

He swallowed hard. "Of course." He pressed a cheek to her forehead and glanced at her in the mirror. "Just enjoying this time alone with you, that's all."

"Okay." She pulled back. "If you're sure."

"I'm sure." He managed a weak smile before leaning down to kiss her. His devious look returned as his hand slid down her back to swat her ass. "Let's go, before Schmidt decides to order for us or something."

* * *

Nick followed Jess out of the bathroom, placing his hand on the small of her back as she bent down to pick her black clutch off the bed.

"Let me just make sure we're still meeting them at 8." She pulled out her phone and frowned.

"What's wrong?"

She shook her head and pressed the voicemail button. "I don't know, I don't recognize the number" She listened for a second, Nick gently rubbing her back. She turned around and glanced up at him. "It's Chaz, from next door." She squinted her eyes confused, until she gasped and her hand went to her mouth.

Nick's eyes went wide. "Jess, what is it?" He watched her as she finished listening to the message and tucked the phone in her purse. She looked up at him with a stunned look on her face.

"It's Remy. He..." She swallowed hard, her eyes suddenly glassy. "He died this morning."

Nick sat down on the bed, pulling Jess into a hug as she stood between his legs. "What? What happened?!"

She choked on her words. "He seemed fine a few days ago. God, we just talked to him before we left."

Nick pulled her closer, feeling a knot in his throat. "He seemed fine when I was helping him. What did Chaz say?"

Jess shook her head, her words muffled in his shoulder. "They don't know." She pulled back slowly and Nick ran his hand across her cheek. "They think he had a heart attack...Poor Remy." The stared at each other in silence for a minute, until Jess' eyes suddenly widened. She whispered, fear evident in her voice. "Nick, what do you think will happen with the loft?"

Nick shook his head slowly, panic starting to set in. "I don't know Jess."


	15. Lag

_**Saturday, early morning hours**_

* * *

Nick rolled over in bed and reached out for Jess. When his hand hit the cold sheets instead, he rubbed his eyes and sat up on his elbow squinting toward the clock. 2_:37 am. _Shaking his head, he sat up and glanced around the dark room before slipping out of bed. Leaving the bedroom, his eyes searched the darkened living area to find Jess curled up on the couch. He walked towards her quietly, trying not to startle her. She was twisted to the side and had her arms along the top, staring blankly out the window behind her at the brightly lit Vegas strip. Nick sat down and laid a hand on her knee, speaking softly.

"Hey sweetheart, can't sleep?"

Without moving, she replied sleepily. "The fountains are so pretty." He followed her gaze to the changing lights and patterns of the fountain in front of their hotel. Reaching up, he stroked her hair calmly for a few minutes as they watched the soothing cascades of water.

Jess turned her head and laid her cheek on her arm, closing her eyes and smiling against his touch. "Sorry if I woke you."

Nick scooted closer to her and leaned his head on the back of the couch so it was now even with hers. He grasped her hand tightly in both of his. "You didn't wake me. How long have you been out here?"

"I don't remember. Awhile." She opened her eyes, gazing down at their clasped hands. He watched her long eyelashes flutter against her pale cheeks.

"Did I say something wrong at dinner? You were really quiet all night."

Lifting her eyes to his, she shook her head. "No. Just thinking a lot lately." She let out a small laugh. "I know, I know...surprise."

He didn't crack a smile, his gaze fixed on her face. "About what?"

"A lot. Nothing." She shrugged. "I don't know."

Nick brought her hand up to his lips, pressing a soft kiss across her knuckles before dropping it back into his lap. He started to make sweeping motions along her fingers and palm.

"I like it when you do that."

"Do what?" He looked up at her as her face lit up with a smile.

"Play with my hands like that. It's sweet and,...comforting. You do it a lot."

He just smiled at her, watching her eyes as they blinked lazily against the sleepiness that he could see setting in. He tugged on her arm gently and started to sit up. "Come on, let's get you to bed."

Her eyes darted open and she pulled at his hand, lifting her head. "Just a little longer? It's so relaxing."

He glanced from her face to the fountains and then jumped up abruptly. He coaxed her to stand up with him and smiled. "Stand up for sec."

"Niiiiiick." Her body went limp, resisting his grasp.

He bent down to grab her by the waist and lifted her up onto her feet next to him. He let out a laugh as he pushed her back and reached down to grab the arm of the couch.

"What are you doing?"

"Just hold on you ninny, give me minute." He grunted and she backed further out of the way. Using his body weight, he swung his side around toward the window. After maneuvering the couch back and forth several times, he had completely turned it around to face the window. He gestured towards it triumphantly. "M'lady."

She crossed her arms against her robe, fighting the coolness in the room and smiled. Walking around the side of the couch, she sat down in the middle.

"Be right back..." Nick ran off toward the bedroom and few seconds later, returned with a few pillows and the humongous fluffy white, down comforter from their bed. She laughed as he positioned the pillows on the end opposite the fountains and threw the blanket at her. Scooting as far to the inside of the couch as she could, she reached her hands out in a grabbing motion and he laid down next to her. He lifted his inside arm so she could snuggle into his side and pulled the fluffy comforter over them. After patting the puffiness away and tucking them in, she settled down into his chest. Lifting her head, she pressed a kiss to his lips and smiled.

"I love you, Nick." She reached down to grasp his hand and pulled it onto his chest, close to her heart. "I love you so much."

He smiled back, hugging his arm around her tightly. "I love you too, Jess." The stared at each other for a few moments, before she laid her head on his chest and stared out the window. The mesmerizing lights of the changing water patterns lulled them both into a relaxed breathing pattern and after a few minutes Nick whispered softly in her ear.

"You're right, they _are_ pretty."

He felt Jess take a deep breath, melting into his side. "Let's sleep here tomorrow too."

Nick hugged her tightly, closing his eyes and breathing in the sweet smell of her hair against his chin. "You got it."


	16. Flat Call

_**Author's Note: This chapter has, relatively mild, M rated content. This is a really big chapter in the story, so...ENJOY.**  
_

* * *

_Flat Call- A situation where one might be expected to raise._

_**Saturday morning**_

* * *

Nick waited until he heard the water turn on in the shower. He listened for a few moments and then made his way to his suitcase laying open on the bed. Reaching down into the bottom corner, he pulled out the small black velvet box that had consumed his thoughts over the last few days. He opened it and stared at the ring glistening against the red velvet interior. His heart ached to give this to Jess, he just hadn't figured out how. He didn't realize how long he had been standing there until he heard Jess from the bathroom doorway.

"Hey, Nick? I can't reach the showerhead and it's angled funny."

He quickly tossed the box back in his suitcase without looking and ran to the bathroom. Nick couldn't stop smiling when he walked in to see her standing there with her hands on her hips, fully naked. "Mmmm..." He leaned over to kiss her, pulling her waist to him.

She returned the kiss and then quickly pulled back, slapping his chest. "NO. We have to get ready!"

He rolled his eyes, letting out a little laugh. "Fine." He opened the glass door, getting hit by a mist of water. "Damn it," he muttered under his breath as he reached up. He motioned for her to step into the shower. She stepped in and smiled at him, before turning around and reaching up to wet her hair. He paused for a moment, taking in the gorgeous woman in front of him, before he adjusted the shower head. Jess opened her eyes as he started to close the door. She tilted her head and gave him one of those looks she always seemed to save for him. "Thank you, Nick."

He stepped back from the shower and turned around, resting his hands on the edge of the sink and taking a deep breath. He closed his eyes and went through countless different phrases in his head on how he could propose.

_Jessica Day, I've loved you for as long as I can remember. Will you marry me? _No. No, she'd want something more romantic and meaningful.

"Did you say something?" Jess peaked her head out of the open shower door. "I'm sorry, it's SO loud in here."

_SHIT. Did he just say that out loud? _He stuttered. "Wh...what? I uh, what did you say?" He raised his head and caught her eye in the partially fogged up mirror.

She shook her head as the glass door bounced shut. "Nevermind!"

He held his breath for a moment, before releasing it in a loud sigh. Thankfully, she hadn't heard anything. He laughed to himself that he must have been talking out loud. This entire process was driving him to do some crazy things, including being a terrible liar. He just hoped that Jess hadn't noticed his strange behavior over the past few days. He was lost in his thoughts again, when he heard the water shut off and warm hands find their way around his waist.

Nick could feel her wet hair dripping on the back of his t-shirt as she hugged her towel-wrapped body tightly against him.

"Sorry I couldn't hear you. I don't know why, but it's so loud in there." She let out a laugh. "Must be this bathroom being the size of our entire loft!"

He smiled and turned towards her, grabbing her around the waist and lifting her up on the marble counter. She threw her head back and giggled, her eyes sparkling. He smiled at her, raising his eyebrows.

"You're beautiful, ya know that?"

She slapped his chest before giving him a kiss. Turning on her best Judy Garland voice, she replied, "You're not so bad yourself."

They both erupted into laughter as he stepped between her legs. As he watched her intently, his breathing became labored and he slowly ran his hands along her thighs. He watched her gasp at his touch, and her eyes darken. When he reached her knees, he gently coaxed them against his own body, and she wrapped them around his waist. She moaned into his kiss, pressing herself against his erection, which was even with her as she scooted to the edge of the counter.

Slowly, he pulled the towel down her back and it fell to the counter. Trailing his hands down her sides and along her hip bones, her eyes closed as his fingers began to tease her opening. Leaning her head back, he dipped his lips to the soft skin of her collarbone still damp from her shower. A small gasp escaped her lips as he plunged one, then two fingers deep inside her. Clawing her hands around his back, she leaned forward into his kisses and caresses to push his pants and boxers down in one frantic motion.

She gasped for air. "Nick, don't stop..." Grabbing him firmly in her hand, she slid forward on the counter and pulled his hand away from her, desperate to feel him inside her. With one deep breath, he thrust into her. She leaned her hands back on the counter for leverage as he grabbed her hips to pull her even closer. She pressed into him as hard as she could with a loud yelp. Her breathing changed into short gasps, matching the motion of their bodies.

"Look at me." He voice was gruff and demanding. He reached up with one hand, tangling it in her wet curls and tugged sharply. His voice begged her, "I need you to look at me." Her eyes flew open as she gasped for air, eyes locking momentarily with his. A devious smile crept across her face and she grabbed the sides of his shirt to once again force him into her. A loud grunt escaped from the back of his throat as he began to thrust into her with increasing speed.

As their rhythm neared it's peak, Jess let out another loud gasp and her body began to shake. Her words came out in a string of incoherent sounds as her body pulsated with the intensity of her body's response to his. Nick finally groaned loudly and felt his knees weaken as he collapsed against the counter with one final thrust. He laid against her body before hearing the soft moan from Jess' relaxed but flushed face as he slowly pulled out of her. She sunk backwards on the counter, her head making a soft thud against the mirror.

"Ow!" She lifted her hand as her mouth turned into a frown.

Nick glanced up when he hear her head hit the mirror and stood up to reach out and grab her head in his hands. Neither one could stop laughing as he cradled her head in his palms, his fingers gently rubbing the sore spot.

He kissed her forehead. "God Jess, are you okay?!"

She bit her lip, staring into his eyes and giggling. "Leave it to me to injure myself during sex...again. I'm such an idiot!"

He laughed before pressing a soft kiss to her lips and helped her sit up. He ran his fingers through her hair, now a wet, tangled mess. "You're perfect, Jess."

Snaking her arms around his neck, she kissed him passionately, her breathing still labored. "I'm going to miss this." He raised his eyebrows in confusion, while she continued. "Just us. Here."

He nodded, standing up and pulling her to the edge of the counter so he could wrap his arms around her waist. "Me too."

Reaching behind her, she pulled the towel up and around her back, tucking it in again at her chest. He bent down to pull up his pants and just shook his head as she ran her fingers through her wet hair, trying to smooth out the knots. Staring into his eyes, she thought carefully about what she wanted to say next, finally deciding to throw caution to the wind and be direct.

"Nick..." She bit her lip nervously, glancing up at him for a quick moment and then back down at his chest. "Do you remember when we went home to Chicago? For Christmas?"

Nick nodded slowly, a questioning look on his face.

She continued, taking a deep breath. "Well, what if we revisited that discussion. You know, like we said we would." She held her breath nervously.

He scrunched up his face. "I'm sorry, I don't..." He thought for a moment, the realization of what she was saying slowly evident across his face. He swallowed hard, his voice quiet. "You mean...finding a place. You and me..."

She looked up into his eyes, a hopeful smile spreading across her lips. She nodded slowly. "We said we'd talk about it this summer and...well, I want to know how you feel now." Her voice increased in excitement, her eyes dancing in the brights lights above them. "We could do it. I'm sure we could, and...and it could be a great first step to..." She caught herself, afraid to continue and her voice stopping abruptly.

He froze for a moment, the gravity of the last few days weighing so heavily on his mind. His thoughts began to spin out of control, thinking of Clyde and the bar and the loan application that was still up in the air. Most importantly, he thought to the ring just a few feet away, and the proposal that still hadn't become a reality. He didn't realized how long he had been standing there frozen in his own thoughts, until he felt Jess go limp in his arms, her hands dropping to her sides as she slid herself off the counter, pushing past him.

"Jess wait!" He snapped out of his thoughts and grabbed her arm, just as she was about to step past him. He turned her around to see the fallen expression on her face and the tears in her eyes.

Her voice broke and she just nodded sadly. "No, I...I get it Nick. It's still too soon for you. It's okay, really." She turned away again, pulling her arm from his grasp and walked briskly into the bedroom. She felt an emptiness in her gut, and pain in her chest. She had stepped so far past her comfort zone in bringing all of this up again, and the disappointment in his reaction was crushing her.

"Jess, you don't under..."

She whipped around, raising her voice. "It's fine. Just..." Her shoulders slumped forward as she raised her hand to wave him off. "forget it."

He swallowed hard, not knowing what to say. He rushed forward and grabbed her again, spinning her forcefully this time and pulling her into his arms. At first she tried to squirm away from his grasp, but he just tightened his arms around her. She began to cry into his shoulder as she finally gave into the embrace, collapsing against his chest.

"Jess, I love you so much. I'm sorry, you just..." He took a deep breath and ran a hand through her hair. "You just took me by surprise, that's all."

He felt her nod her head against his shoulder and she turned her face into his neck. "I just want to be with you so much. Only you, and..."

He pulled her back to look into her eyes. "I want that too, Jess. It's just..." He took a deep breath, a sadness in his eyes once again. "I don't know if I can afford to do that right now. I wish I could but..."

Her eyes spoke volumes as she looked into his. So understanding, yet so devastated by his words. She forced a small smile through her tears. "I guess I knew that, it's just... I'm...I'm sorry I even brought it up again."

"No, I..."

"Really Nick, it's fine." She smiled weakly and stepped back, her arms crossing in front of her chest, realizing how cold she had just become. He quickly turned to reach for her robe hanging on a hook on the wall behind her head. Draping it over her shoulders she slid her arms into the soft material. She tied it tightly around her waist as he began to run his palms up and down her arms.

"Jessica, I want so many things for us, if you just..."

She nodded. "Give it more time, right?"

"I just..."

"More time..." She nodded once more, turning on her heels towards the bedroom. He watched her walk through the bedroom and out into the living area. Following hesitantly behind her, he ran he hands through his hair and leaned against the door frame. Jess sat down on the couch, in the spot they had slept last night and stared out at the fountains. He saw her wipe the tears from her eyes and lean back against the couch.

He stared at her, wanting so much to make everything amazing for her. To do all the things that she wanted. That HE wanted. Why couldn't he give her what she deserved?

In his failed attempt to give her everything, he had given her nothing at all. He turned around again, walking slowly back into the bathroom. Taking a deep breath, he collapsed onto his elbows on the counter. Running his fingers through his hair, he felt like time was running out and that his future with Jess might be over before it could even begin.

* * *

Cece stepped out of the bathroom with her hair twisted up in a towel, wrapped in a fluffy white robe. She came into the seating area in their suite to find Schmidt sitting at the table staring out the window. Frowning, she made her way towards him and sat on the thin wooden arm of the chair.

"What's up babe?" Running her fingers through is hair, he turned to her and gave her a quick smile.

"Just enjoying our view. This suite is some prize real estate, right?"

She rolled her eyes and slid off the arm, leaning her forearms on the table in front of him to grab his hands. "It's a fantastic room, Schmidt."

He began to nervously twitch his leg under the table and she ran her fingers across his wrists until he looked up at her. "Perfect weather for a wedding day..."

"It is,..." She sighed loudly. "Schmidt, you better tell me what's going on in that head of yours."

"What!?" He scoffed and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. "Nothing's going ON, it's our wedding day."

"Okay." She managed a smile and pulled her hands away, cupping his face and giving him a long kiss. "I'm going to need the room to get ready, do you have everything you need?"

He nodded. "Yep. Beautiful bride, a fabulous tux, pristine shoes, my man Winston with your ring...I'm good."

She stood up and stepped backwards, giving him room to push the chair out to stand up. He flashed her a quick smile and reached out for her waist, pulling her close. "So, next time I see you..." A grin started to creep across his face.

She finally relaxed into his grasp and wrapped her arms around his waist to look at him. "We'll finally be married."

He leaned in to kiss her. "Finally."

They smiled intensely at each other for a moment, before Schmidt's hands dropped to his sides and he glanced back and forth around her. Lost in thought he walked away from her to pick up a garment bag and small duffel bag. She followed him in silence to the door where he turned around quickly to say goodbye.

"I love you, Cece." He gave her a long kiss, before staring at her with a very serious look in his eye. Dropping his gaze, he turned around and quickly grabbed for the handle to the door. She ran her fingers across his shoulders blades as he stepped out of the room.

"I love you too, Schmidt."

* * *

After sitting by the window for almost ten minutes, Jess decided to shake off all of the doubts and sadness she was feeling and focus on her best friend's wedding day. Jumping up off the couch, she rubbed her hands on the sides of her face aggressively to shake the weariness from her eyes. Bounding back into the bedroom, she saw Nick leaning over the counter. She stepped beside him and ran her hand across his shoulders.

"Hey."

He lifted his head to meet her gaze in the mirror. "Jess, I..."

She shook her head and smiled, leaning her elbows down onto the counter next to him. She spoke to him in the mirror. "Look, Nick, I'm really sorry. I ..." He started to say something, but she just glared at him and he closed his mouth for her to continue. "I didn't mean to push all this on you. I love you and I want to be with you, and sometimes that just...I wasn't being fair and I'm sorry."

He stood up, grabbing her hands and turning her towards him. "You know that it has _nothing _to do with not _wanting _all that, right? Because I do."

She reached up and touched his cheek with her hand, a genuine smile across her lips. "I know." She tilted her head, a sly smile on her face. "Let's get ready for this wedding, okay?"

He leaned in a gave her a quick kiss. "You got it, Day."

She nodded emphatically and giggled her way out of the room. He sighed in relief and smiled, turning toward the sink once again to get ready to shave.

It would all work out, he had plenty of time to still figure it out. If he couldn't give her everything she deserved, the least he could do was give her one amazing proposal.

"Hey, Nick?" She called into the bathroom while she stood above their luggage with her hands on her hips. "You haven't seen the case with my glasses have you?"

"I think it's in my suitcase." Nick started to dump out his shaving kit when he glanced in the mirror and saw Jess standing over the bed, digging in his suitcase. It took him a moment to register what was about to happen.

Jess rooted through Nick's clothes when her hand hit something hard. Thinking that it was her glasses case, she wrapped her fingers around the object and lifted it out.

At that very moment, Nick realized his mistake and ran out of the bathroom shouting. "JESS, DON'T" _How could he have been so stupid? _He ran over to her and grabbed her shoulders to pull her back. "Stay out of there!"

She stumbled backwards muttering. "Nick, what are you doing?..." Nick froze as Jess turned around with her ring box in her hand, an excited look on her face. "Is this Cece's ring?!"

"Just give me the box Jess, please."

He reached out to grab it away from her, but she just smiled deviously and snatched it away. She darted past him toward the end of the bed. "I just want to see it Nick. She's my best friend! She won't even know I peeked!"

Before he could even respond, she was opening the small box. Her expression fell when she saw the ring, a frown coming across her face.

"Jess, what's wrong?" She looked so upset. Why didn't she like it? Any confidence he had been feeling about the one thing he thought he had done right, suddenly washed away. He tried to hide his disappointment.

"Nothing." She shook her head sadly, glancing at Nick then back at the ring. "It's just..."

He stepped closer to her. "You don't think she'll like it?" Maybe he could continue this for a little longer until he figured out what to do. He knew Winston had Cece's actual ring, so Jess would never know. But why did she look so upset?

"Yes. I...This is so incredibly beautiful." She breathed in sharply, then swallowed hard, her eyes still sad. She ran her finger over the stone slowly, her voice quiet. "It's just like I always imagined an engagement ring to look like" She slowly shook her head and tried to smile, raising her eyes to his. "I just...I didn't think Schmidt would pick something like this."

Nick took a deep breath. He could do this. This isn't how he planned to propose, but it was too late for second guesses. He reached out for her waist.

"Jessica listen, I..."

Suddenly there was a loud, pounding knock on the door. "NICK. JESS. LET ME IN!"


	17. Call The Clock

_Call The Clock**- **discouraging players from taking an excessively long time to act._

* * *

**_Saturday afternoon_**

* * *

Nick clenched his fist and pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration as Jess turned toward the hotel room door. She laid the box down on the tv stand in the bedroom, before running through the living area to answer it. Nick quickly grabbed the box and shoved it back into his suitcase. He left the bedroom just as the door swung open and Schmidt ran between them into the room.

"I think I'm having an anxiety attack." He started breathing heavily, one hand on his head, the other on his hip and he bent over slightly.

"Say what, now?" Jess narrowed her eyes at him, hands on her hips. She took a few steps toward the seating area and glared at Schmidt.

"I think," Schmidt started to frantically pace and forth across the room between Nick and Jess. He was rambling an incoherent string of words. "I can't ...I don't know if...I don't think I can...Oh, God."

"You don't think you can what?" Jess crossed the room towards him, her face tinging red with anger. "What are you trying to say, Schmidt?"

Schmidt sat down on the edge of one of the stuffed chairs, leaning onto his knees. He took a few quick breaths, then growled and threw back his head, eyes squeezed shut. "Maybe we shouldn't have come here. Maybe we rushed this." His eyes darted open and he turned to look at Nick. "What if we rushed this? What if one of us runs away again. What if this was a mistake?"

Nick looked at Jess, who he could tell was seething with anger and shrugged his shoulders helplessly. He walked across the room and sat down in the chair across from his best friend. "This was _your _idea...Why are you talking about all this _now_?"

Jess' eyes went wide and she started breathing heavily. Taking a deep breath, she raised her voice through gritted teeth. "I swear to GOD, Schmidt, if you leave her at the alter too, I will kiiiiiiiill you." Her hands were clenched, as Nick held his hand out in the air motioning to calm down. Jess just glared at him.

"Really Nick?" She crossed her arms and tapped her foot, her damp hair hanging limply around her face. "We all drop everything to follow these two idiots out here to _elope_ and _now_ he decides it was a bad idea?!"

"I mean, I think I'll probably be okay..." Schmidt started to say something, but his voice was drown out by Nick's voice. Schmidt shrunk back in the chair, helpless.

"Listen to what he's saying, Jess!" Nick jumped up and starting frantically motioning with his hands, as Schmidt just sat their glancing back and forth between them dumbfounded. "Would you rather he admit all this _after_ the ceremony?"

"But now is better." She nodded, rolling her eyes. "Not yesterday, or before we drove here..." Her voice was louder now. "You can't seriously stand there and tell me that he didn't know this before RIGHT NOW?" She gestured toward Schmidt as he quickly averted his gaze to the floor.

Schmidt winced, muttering to himself. "Guys really, I think I'm..."

"What I'm saying _Jessica, _is that if he has any doubts, now is the time to lay them all out there. What happens when he finally decides to put that ring on her finger to propose? Once that happens it's too late." The whole room went silent as Jess' eyes widened. Her head snapped back and Nick's expression fell. _What had he just said? _He watched Jess' arms fall to her side as her mouthed gaped open. Inhaling sharply, she suddenly seemed unsteady on her feet. Her voice dropped to almost a whisper.

"Propose?" Jess' eyes darted back and forth between Nick and a completely confused Schmidt, as a knot started to rise in her throat. "But Schmidt already..."

She shook her head slowly from side to side, staring wide-eyed at both of them. The gravity of what he had let slip out of his mouth and how it would sound to her after everything that had happened, finally sunk in.

Suddenly, none of this was about Schmidt, or her best friend, or a single reason why they ended up here. This was about _Nick_, and she knew it.

"Oh, God." She held up her hands and stared straight at Nick, her voice a quiet gasp. "This isn't about them... is it?"

Nick began to shake his head furiously. "WAIT. Jess, I...I didn't. That's not what I meant. You can't...That's..." He took a few steps towards her, but she backed away from him. She shook her head, a tear falling down her face, and turned toward the door. "Jess, STOP!"

He tried to run after her, but just as he reached out to grab her arm, the door flew open and she was gone. He froze in the doorway, afraid to step outside. He wanted to run after her, to explain everything, but he was too ashamed.

_How could he have said something so horrible?_

His hand wrapped around the handle to the door, gripping it so tightly that his knuckles turned white. He took several deep breaths, closing his eyes and clenching his fist, before slamming the door. He spun around and walked toward Schmidt, sitting down slowly. He was able to remain calm for only a moment before his voice grew louder, his jaw clenched. "Why would you do this, Schmidt! Why?!" His voice boomed across the room, Schmidt staring wide eyed at him. "_Why_ do you _always_ do this?!" he growled.

Schmidt just stared at him, leaning his body backwards slightly, afraid to speak. "Do what?"

Nick's arms fell to his knees, his shoulders slumped. "That wasn't supposed to happen. With Jess. I didn't mean to say..." His voice trailed off.

Schmidt's eyes narrowed, confused. "What wasn't?"

Nick's eyes filled with anger again. "What I just said ya idiot, it wasn't supposed to come out like that."

Schmidt sat in silence for a few moments until he slowly nodded, realization coming over his face. "OH... Wait. You were actually planning to..."

The friends locked eyes for a moment and then Nick's head collapsed into his hands as he moaned. "Damn it. DAMN IT. What have I done?"

Schmidt leaned back in his chair again, looking at the ceiling. "You mean, what have WE done. What the HELL is wrong with us?" Schmidt shook his head, rolling it from side to side along the back of the chair. He sighed, before lifting his head toward Nick and frowned. "Listen man, I didn't know. But please don't blame _me_ in all of this, my own mess is bad enough. Why would you even say something like that?"

"I don't know...I DON'T KNOW!" He ran his hands forcefully through his hair and sat up. He glanced at Schmidt's forlorn look and his voice softened slightly. Nick nodded towards Schmidt, clasping his hands together. "Why'd you really come down here, man. What's going on? I know you don't want to cancel this wedding..."

Schmidt looked him right in the eye and frowned. He was silent for a minute, before he shrugged his shoulders. "Cece is...Cece's always going to be that woman that really shouldn't want to be with me. What happens someday when she finally realizes that."

Nick shook his head. "You can't really believe that?"

"Well why not?"

"Maybe because she said yes?!" Nick paused, staring once again at his friend, clearly still insecure. He shook his head again. "Is that why you came here to elope? Were you afraid she'd change her mind?" Nick squinted his eyes, confused.

"You mean if she had time to plan a wedding?" Schmidt looked at Nick and shrugged sadly. "Honestly? Maybe I did. She's done it before..."

Nick sat up suddenly, leaning back on the chair and pointing towards him. "Whoa, that's not fair. She did that for _you_, remember?"

Schmidt sighed dramatically. "I don't mean it _that_ way. I mean...I want her to really _want_ this. What if I rushed her into it and she runs away? She rushed into an arranged marriage and look how _that_ turned out."

Nick let out a laugh. "Wait, aren't YOU the one that just ran away?" Schmidt just glared at him, but the realization that Nick was right could slowly be seen coming across his face. "You always push her away the second she realizes she wants you...why?"

Schmidt just raised his eyebrows and shrugged. They sat in silence as Nick nervously began to run his thumbs over his fists.

Schmidt nodded towards him, "What about you, man? What made you say something like that to Jess? I know it's not true."

Nick shrugged, running his hand through his hair and leaning back on the chair, defeated. "I don't know. I just... I'm always going to be that guy that screws it up. She deserves so much more."

"More than what? You?"

Nick shrugged. "Maybe."

"She's crazy in love with you, you know that right?" Schmidt let out a laugh.

A small smile came across Nick's lips, but quickly dissipated. "But I'm a screw up Schmidt." He sat up and looked at Schmidt, leaning his elbows on his knees once again. "You know what she wants? She told me today that she wants us to find a place together."

Schmidt shook his head, confused. "And you don't want that?"

Nick sighed. "More than _anything_. But I can't give it to her. At least not right now." He looked at Schmidt and swallowed hard. "What if I never can? What then? If I can't give her something like that, something that made her eyes just light up talking about it, how am I supposed to make her happy?"

Schmidt laughed again. "So you don't think she's been happy this past year? Are you insane?! I LIVE with both of you, remember?"

"But it's not enough."

"Who says?"

"Well, I..."

Schmidt nodded towards him, leaning a hand on his knee. "No really, Nick. Who says it's not enough? You think someone like Jess wouldn't be the first to tell you if it wasn't enough? That woman hasn't ever been anything BUT honest with you."

Nick took a deep breath. "I really want to marry her, Schmidt."

Schmidt shook his head with a huge smirk across his face. "It's about damn time, man. What the hell have you been waiting for?!"

Nick shrugged, shaking his head, a small laugh escaping his lips. "Remember when we were in college and we were just those weird guys that never thought we'd find anyone?" They both started laughing. "How'd we end up so damn lucky?"

Schmidt ran his hand across the back of his neck. "Hell if I know."

"You know we have to make this right. I can't lose Jess, she's...she's everything."

"You think they're plotting to kill us both right now?" Schmidt shook his head, grimacing.

Nick just nodded. "Probably... Can't say I blame them either."


	18. Tilt

_Tilt- emotional upset, mental confusion, or frustration in which a player adopts a less than optimal strategy, usually resulting in poor play and poor performance._

* * *

As soon as Jess left the hotel room, she ran down the hallway in an attempt to put some distance between them. She heard Nick call out to her, but she closed her eyes and desperately hoped he wouldn't follow her. She needed time to think, time to sort out all of these feelings that had been building since they arrived. So many emotions had started to slowly creep into her consciousness over the last few months and now that he might not feel the same way, she needed some way to figure it all out.

As much as she wanted to go to Cece, she just couldn't. The last thing she wanted to do was bring her best friend down on her wedding day. Cece had been through so much this past year, and she was trying so hard not to get involved. She had already resisted pointing out to her how fast they had come to the decision to elope here in Vegas. No, this time she was going to stay out of Cece's relationship with Schmidt. She was sure he was just nervous and over thinking their fast engagement. After losing her twice already, she wanted to believe in the back of her mind that this was it for them.

But what about Nick? Why would he let something like that slip out if he wasn't already thinking about it? How long had he been doubting their future?

She started to pace back and forth in the small lounge area at the end of their hallway, nervously twirling her hair through her fingers as she bit her lip. Nick had given her so many signs, said so many things, that she had built up this hope that they were headed towards something more serious. Permanent. She thought back to the moment in the room where he had said it would be too late once he proposed. She wanted so much for Nick to want marriage for them, but what if he didn't?

Nick had seemed so confident back in Chicago that once things had settled with their jobs, an apartment together would be the perfect next step. Here they were, weeks away from the end of the school year and everything had worked out just like she had imagined they would. Her teaching job had become permanent, he had really embraced being the new manager at the bar, and they had felt as strong as ever these past few months.

But what if Nick wasn't really happy? What if he had done all this because he thought it was what_ she_ wanted? She had been so encouraging, so supportive of his move to manager, that she couldn't recall if he had ever said it's what he _wanted_. He had been excited at the prospect when they had offered him the job, but maybe he wasn't really happy.

Slowly, her footsteps stopped their pacing and she collapsed on a small couch, rubbing her tired eyes. Glancing down at herself, she let out a laugh. In all the craziness, she hadn't even realized she was still in her robe from her shower, as well as barefoot. She leaned back and felt her damp hair press against her skull. Closing her eyes, she wrapped her arms around herself and took a deep breath, tears beginning to once again pool behind her eyelids.

Nick had shown her so much love on this trip. He seemed excited about their anniversary, she had felt so relaxed and happy in his arms as they fell asleep on the couch last night, and their sex just now in the bathroom had been so raw and exhilarating. Surely, if something was wrong, and Nick was beginning to have doubts she would feel it, wouldn't she? Her heart ached at the thought of losing him, of him not wanting the same things as she did. This crazy trip had given her a glimpse into what a future with him could be, what living on their own would be like and she craved it now more than ever. She wanted a real future with Nick, but more than that, she wanted _him_ to want it too.

If they didn't want the same things, at what point was she just hurting him more by staying?

Taking a deep breath she stood up, nodding decisively to herself and brushing the tears from her eyes. This was her best friend's wedding day. She was going to go back to her room, grab her things, and be the supportive friend that Cece deserved. Turning on her heels she walked quickly back down the hall to her room. She stopped dead in her tracks when she heard a door open.

At the other end of the hall, Jess saw Schmidt exiting her room and she scowled. For a brief moment, their eyes locked, until Schmidt turned away ashamed and walked quickly in the opposite direction.

"Coward," she muttered, waiting for him to disappear from view.

When she reached the door, pushing down on the lever she realized that it was locked and she didn't have a keycard. Throwing her head back, she squeezed her eyes closed. "Damn it." After several deep breaths she raised her hand and gently rapped her knuckles on the wooden door.

* * *

Schmidt closed the door behind him and Nick was left sitting in the room alone. He leaned over to rest his elbows on his knees, running his hands through his hair. Wishing that there was a way to take back his words, he thought to how hurt Jess must have felt to hear him say what he did. They had been doing so well the past few months, and it was only a matter of time until he heard about the loan and the bar, and they could have everything she wanted.

He just needed a little more time...

He was startled out of his thoughts by a soft knock. He rushed to the door and opened it, his heart pounding in his ears when he saw Jess standing there. Her face was red and her eyes puffy.

She glanced up at him quickly, then looked away. "I didn't have my key."

He tried to open his mouth, but no words would come out. All he could do was stare, wanting to grab her but afraid that she would just push him away. He nodded mechanically and stepped to the side, feeling his mouth dry and unable to speak.

She stood there for a moment as her chest rose with a deep sigh. The corners of her mouth turning to a frown, and she shook her head before running past him into the room. He closed the door silently and watched her race around the room. She snatched her purse from the chair near where he was standing and threw it over her shoulder.

What could he say to her to make this right again? How could he explain that he just wanted to be sure he could give her what she deserved?

"Jess..." She ran past him just brushing against his outstretched fingers on the way to the bathroom. He shook his head, swallowing hard as he followed her. He leaned against the door frame, watching her grab her makeup off the sink and aggressively throw it into her bag. Her lips were pressed tightly together and she was blinking quickly to delay the tears from falling.

"Jess, please. I need to explain..." She glanced into the mirror and her eyes locked with his. He saw the pain and sadness in her eyes and all he could do was look at the floor. She watched him avoid her stare and shook her head. Spinning on her heels she breezed past him once again to grab the large bag with her dress and shoes, her arms now full.

"At least let me help you..." He stepped forward only to be met by an icy stare. He froze in his tracks, the breath catching in his throat and his pulse pounding in his ears. Suddenly the anxiety in his body was rising so fast, he no longer felt like he was breathing.

When she reached the door, her hand hovered momentarily before wrapping around the door handle. She took a deep breath and looked straight ahead, fixating on the wood grain of the door. Her words cut into his heart like a knife, as he listened to her voice come out so broken and sad, his eyes squeezing shut at her painful words. "If you didn't think this was going anywhere, Nick, the least you could have done was _told_ me."

"Jess, that's not..." His head snapped up to look at her, but he felt like he was stuck to the floor. How could he have said something to hurt her this much? His head was reeling and everything was happening so fast. All he could do was stare at her, as her eyes glistened with tears.

"Nick, I love you more than you can even imagine, but" she closed her eyes and pushed down on the lever, the gentle click of the latch echoing loudly across the room. "I can't do this anymore. I can't keep hoping that..." Clearly pained by the thoughts running through her head, she simply stopped talking mid-sentence and shook her head. Her last words came out followed by a flood of tears that she didn't want him to see. She quickly opened the door and started running down the hall.

Before he could even register what she had just said, she was gone. He stepped toward the door, but for the second time that day, he stopped himself and he didn't know why. What could he say to her? How many times over the past three years had she looked at him and given him the opportunity to say what he was feeling and he had _just stood there_.

Walking to the bathroom, he reached into the shower to turn on the water and stepped over to the sink. As he leaned onto his hands on the cold marble surface, he watched as the steam swirled into the room and creep it's way up the mirror.

"You really screwed up this time, Miller."

Turning around in disgust, he stripped off his clothes and stepped into the shower. Not caring that the water was scalding his skin, he closed his eyes and let the water cascade over his face.

He had to make this right.

He wasn't going to lose her.

* * *

_A/N: I know, I know...I'm killing you slowly. We're getting to a happy ending, I promise. ;-)_


	19. Tell

_**Tell**- Detectable change in behavior or demeanor that gives clues to what a player is thinking._

* * *

Running down the hallway with her arms full, Jess made it back to the same couch she had been sitting at only moments earlier. Collapsing onto the cushion and dropping her things to the floor, she felt the tears that she had been holding back for so long finally release. Her hair fell around her face as she sunk forward into her hands, warm tears trailing down her cheeks.

No matter how much she had convinced herself that everything was okay between them, she knew deep down in her gut that something was wrong. Nick was hiding something from her. It terrified her that they had come so far, and she loved him so much, to reach this point where he may not even want to be with her at all. An overwhelming emptiness took over and all she could do was sob quietly.

"Jess?" Winston gave Natalie's arm a squeeze and ran ahead, sitting down on the small couch where he found Jess in tears.

Jess looked up and sniffled, wiping her hand across her eyes. "Hey."

Wrapping his arm around her shoulders, he gently pulled her damp hair back, coaxing her into his chest. "What going on?!"

"He..." She closed her eyes and leaned her head to the side against his chest. "he just..."

Winston shook his head and pursed his lips, widening his eyes silently in Natalie's direction as she hesitated by the wall.

"Talk to me."

Jess nodded into his chest, speaking sadly. "It's not going to happen, is it?" Winston looked helplessly at Natalie as Jess continued. "Do you think this is all he ever wants?"

Jess pulled back and looked at Winston, just as Natalie took a few steps forward and knelt in front of them. Resting her hands on Jess' knees, she spoke softly. "Just tell us what happened." She glanced up at Winston's grateful expression and smiled.

"I don't know. Nick's been acting so strange and I _know_ he's hiding something. I'm afraid that..." She took a deep breath. "I'm afraid he wants to end it and doesn't know how to say it."

"_WHAT_?!" Winston let out a loud laugh, quickly stopping himself when he was met by Natalie's disapproving glare. "Jess, where would you get _that_ idea?"

"He said...he made it sound like he has doubts about us. We talked about so much and...I thought he was ready for us to get our own apartment. I just..." She bit her lip. "I can tell he's avoiding something, and then he got this strange call from Clyde that has him all on edge..." Jess noticed Winston's body stiffen at the mention of Clyde's name and sat up straighter. "Winston?"

Winston just shook his head. "I..."

Jess' eyes narrowed, glancing down at Natalie before both of their eyes were focused on Winston. "What do you know?"

"I uh,...not much at all." He tried to shrug it off. "Just work stuff."

Jess narrowed her eyes as Natalie poked his knee and stood up. "What _work _stuff?"

Winston looked at his girlfriend with a pleading look on his face, quickly darting his eyes to Jess and then back to hers. Natalie paused for a moment, then turned toward Jess to try to deflect the situation.

Natalie stepped over to Jess and gently grabbed her arm. "Why don't we go find Cece, okay? She's probably going crazy getting ready, right?"

Winston shot Natalie a grateful look as Jess glanced back and forth between the two of them. Finally Jess gave up and she shook her head, too tired to argue. Taking a deep breath, she stood up, doing her best to shake all these ideas out of her head. "You're right." Turning to Winston, she pointed a disapproving finger at him. "YOU. You better not be hiding anything." Her voice dropped, a sadness lingering there that was hard for Winston to miss. "You'd tell me if something was really wrong, wouldn't you? If he thought this was over?"

He swallowed, standing up next to her and pulling her in for a hug. "Just give him some time here, Jess. He's trying to figure things out for you two. You need to trust him."

* * *

Natalie helped Jess gather all of her things, and draped the garment bag over her own arm. Wrapping the other around Jess' shoulders, they turned down the corridor toward Cece's room.

Giving Winston one last look, Jess brushed her hand across her cheek. She frowned, "you might want to go find Schmidt too. See if he's okay." Winston just nodded, watching the two walk in the opposite direction.

Natalie rubbed Jess' arm gently and squeezed her shoulders into a hug. "It'll all work out."

Jess gave her a weak smile and nodded. They came to a stop in front of Cece's door and knocked, the door opening almost immediately. Cece's face fell the moment she locked eyes with her best friend, her hand finding her hip as she cocked her head to the side. "What'd that idiot do now?"

Simultaneously, Natalie and Jess both replied with, "which one?"

* * *

Reaching out to help Jess with her belongings, Cece gestured for both of them to come into the room, shutting the door behind them. Jess collapsed onto the couch as Natalie arranged all her things neatly beside her on the floor.

Sitting down next to Jess, Cece placed a hand on her knee. Looking up with a hesitant glance, Jess just took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

"It's okay, babe. Don't feel bad. Spill it."

Jess' eyes shot open and nodded slowly. "Nick, he...he just. UGH." Frustrated, she began playing with the hem on her robe as Cece scooted closer to rub her back, gently smoothing her hair down her back. Natalie quietly took a seat in the chair across from them.

"Let it out, Jess."

"I don't think he sees this going anywhere, and ..." She choked back on her words. "I don't want it to be over."

Cece shook her head as Jess let out the breath she had been holding. "It's not over Jess,..."

Jess snapped to face her. "But we've had conversations before and he sounded so sure, and now..."

"Jess..."

"What if he never wants..." Her voice cracked again. "what if he never sees this being more? What then? I thought this was serious, you know?" Jess could feel the tears prick her eyelids, while Cece and Natalie exchanged confused glances.

Natalie whispered quietly. "People let things slip out all the time. I'm sure he feels terrible."

Cece looked back at Jess and grabbed her hand. "She's right. What exactly did he say? I mean, did he actually _say_ he doesn't see a future with you?" She tried hard to fight the smirk that wanted to creep onto her face. "Nick isn't exactly...well, he's not always the best with words."

Jess let out a small, forced laugh and glanced back and forth between the two woman. "No. No he's not."

Cece smiled and gave Jess a squeeze with her arm, leaning her head against hers. "Give him a break, Jess. He loves you. You know he does."

Jess took a deep breath, wiping the tears from her eyes. "Ugh, he just...Schmidt came in and..." She stopped short and froze. Cece sat up stiffly, her arms dropping to the couch and she narrowed her eyes toward Jess.

"Schmidt came in and what?"

Jess swallowed hard, eyes widening. She locked eyes with Natalie, who simply sat there in a state of confusion. Her voice was quiet and she turned toward Cece. "Cece, I think you need to talk to him."

Cece sat up straighter, closing her eyes. "What did he say, Jess?" Unable to find the words, Jess remained silent and simply looked at the floor. Cece muttered under her breath. "I'm going to kill that man."

Now it was Jess' turn to comfort her best friend, and she reached out to grab her hand, Cece's eyes remaining closed. "I really think he's just nervous, but...I don't want you to get hurt again."

"Please, just tell me what he said." Cece's voice was quiet and calm as she opened her eyes, throwing Jess completely off guard. Expecting that she would have started yelling and running off after Schmidt, Jess took a deep breath.

"I think he's afraid that the same thing will happen to him that happened to Shivrang. That _he_ rushed you into this too." Bracing herself for Cece's anger, Jess held her breath and gritted her teeth. After a few moments of silence, Cece relaxed her shoulders, calmly releasing a long breath of air from her lungs.

Confused, Jess shook her head and shrugged at Natalie, who could only look on wordlessly. Finally, Jess spoke, "You're being oddly calm about this, Ceece."

"The truth is,... I've been waiting for him to bring it up." Cece stood up and started to pace between them slowly, twisting her hands. "I walked out on Shivrang _at our wedding_, Jess. I did a really stupid thing, and Schmidt's been so calm about all of this." She stopped and spun around to face Jess. "We're talking Schmidt. CALM." Pausing for a moment, she continued her pacing. "It's almost like he didn't even care we were here. I don't know, something about the fact that he's actually _thinking_ about this is making me feel better."

Cece collapsed once again on the couch next to Jess, leaning onto the side arm and hugging a pillow to her chest.

Jess just stared at her, stunned. "Okay."

Cece continued, almost relieved. "Don't get me wrong, the man has some _serious_ explaining to do over his little freak out just now. But..." A wistful smile crept across her lips. "at least I know he's feeling something." Laughing now, she shook her head. "He was actually kind of creeping me out a little. When Schmidt gets worked up about things, that's when I know it really means a lot to him. I thought he'd be going overboard, planning every detail, ...I expected it."

Jess nodded, smiling back at Cece and reaching out to give her leg a gentle pat. "I bet he's just nervous he'll scare you into running away... Maybe that's why he's holding back his excitement."

Cece looked at Jess, a serious expression on her face. "I don't want that, Jess. I'm not running from this. Not this time."

"I think you should go talk to him."

Cece smiled and nodded, raising her eyebrows with a smirk. Her tone was almost teasing, "interesting advice there, Jess."

Rolling her eyes back in her head, Jess could only nod. Taking a deep breath, Jess did her best not to let her insecurities creep into her consciousness, and she smiled back at Cece. "How did we fall in love with these two idiots anyway?!"

Cece threw back her head and a loud laugh reverberated through the room. "I don't know." She sat up, bumping her shoulder against Jess', her voice quiet again. "But we did. And they make us really happy."

They all exchanged quiet smiles as Cece stood up and grabbed Jess arm. Her voice was more cheerful, and firm. "Come on. We're going to get you some clothes, you're going to go find that grumpy man of yours, and I'm going to try and figure out if I'm still getting married in two hours."

Jess groaned as Cece pulled her to a standing position before running off to her bedroom. A few moments later, Cece placed a pair of yoga pants and a bright purple shirt into her palms and pushed her towards the bathroom. "Go and change. Now."

* * *

Taking a few minutes to finally change out of her robe, Jess returned to the living area and slipped on a pair of flip flops that Cece handed to her. Natalie motioned her hand and nodded toward the door. "Let's just go for a walk and relax a little. Let Cece get ready." She glanced toward Cece and she gave them both a weak smile.

Jess reached out to hug Cece. "You sure you don't need my help?"

"If it's okay with you, I just want some time alone to think. I made such a mess of things."

Jess nodded. "You sure you'll be okay?"

"I need to talk to him but," Cece took a deep breath, biting her lip. "I think we're gonna be okay."

* * *

After leaving Cece's room, Jess and Natalie walked in silence until they reached the elevator. Stepping inside and pushing the button for the ground floor, Natalie spoke softly.

"Listen, I know that we don't know each all that well yet, but... Winston talks about the two of you a lot." Jess glanced up at her. "What you have with Nick? It sounds like something really incredible. I know that he would never say it, but sometimes I think Winston is jealous."

Jess shook her head, confused. "Jealous? Why?"

Natalie shrugged, glancing up at the decreasing numbers above the door, then back at Jess. "He's lived with you and Nick for a long time and Nick's his best friend. He's said so many times how lucky Nick is to have found you." She crossed her arms over her chest shyly. "I just thought you should know that."

"That means a lot." Jess bit her lip, her voice slightly louder. "We're _good_ together, you know? Like, really good. It just makes sense and I _want_ everything with him." She felt the tears start to rise in her eyes again and she blinked quickly. "It hurts to think he might not feel the same way."

Natalie spoke softly. "Maybe he just wants to be able to _give_ you everything you want."

Jess swallowed hard, pushing her hair behind her ears and crossing her arms over her chest. The elevator door began to open, and they stepped out into the quiet hallway, the muffled sounds of the casino in the distance.

Jess took a deep breath, staring straight ahead at the wall, speaking as though she was alone. "Nick is what I want, I don't care about anything else. I thought he..." She stopped short and froze, swallowing hard and turning toward Natalie. Her eyes widened, "He knows that, right? I mean, we've been together a year and he knows I love him and..."

Natalie watched as a look of panic took over Jess' features. She stepped forward and laid a gentle hand on her arm. "Maybe you should tell him. Maybe he just thinks that until he can give you everything, he's not good enough."

"Nick would never..." Raising her eyes to meet Natalie's gaze, she paused.

"I really don't think he meant what he said." Natalie gave her a small smile. "At least not the way it sounded."

Jess swallowed, her eyes warm with tears. "It just hurt to hear him say it, you know?" Natalie simply nodded silently, before Jess continued. "But I didn't mean what I said either." Jess threw back her head in frustration. "God, I wish we could just forget this whole thing. Start over. Just _be together_."

"Just tell him that, then."

"Yeah." Jess nodded decisively and dropped her fists to her sides. "We don't need to make any big decisions right now. And certainly not _here_. What we have is GOOD, and I love him, and ..." She took a deep breath and smiled widely at Natalie. "I'm gonna stop worrying about the future and just be with him."


	20. Scratch

Nick knocked on the door and heard a soft shuffling on the other side. When the door opened, Cece's piercing eyes were staring back at him, as she leaned on the door handle. "She's not here."

"Do you know where she went, I really need to talk to her." His tone was desperate, as his eyes searched hers for understanding.

She glared at him and raised her eyebrows. "I know you do. But...she needs some space, Nick."

Nick's shoulders slumped and he stuck his hands in his pockets. His voice softened. "I think I really messed up."

Cece stared at Nick for a moment, watching his sad eyes glance up at her before lowering his head once against toward the floor. She pursed her lips and stepped to the side, opening the door wider. "Do you want to come in?"

He nodded gratefully, Cece closing the door behind him and walking past to motion toward the small table to their immediate left. He sat down slowly in the chair closest to the door, running his hands over his thighs nervously, before leaning back and frowning. He glanced up as she slowly sat down in the chair opposite him. He noticed Jess' things laying on the couch near them. Following his eyes, she just shook her head.

"She dropped off her things, but she wanted time to think." She watched him frown in acknowledgement. "She just went for a walk with Natalie..."

He nodded and took a deep breath, collecting his thoughts before speaking. "Hey, I'm sorry to come barging in here when you..." A small smile crossed his face as he looked her up and down. "you look really nice, by the way."

She glanced down at her red beaded sheath dress and smiled. "Thank you. And," She gently laid her hands on the table, her gold bangle bracelet making a gentle clanging sound against the dark wood of the table. " ...don't worry about it. Truth is, I kinda needed a break from all this anyway."

Nick leaned forward, laying a hand on her arm as she took a deep breath. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I just..." She glanced up at him and searched his eyes, her voice soft. "He's having second thoughts...isn't he?"

He cleared his throat and pulled his hand away, clasping them both in front of him. "It's not for the reason you think, Cece."

"Do you think we're making a mistake?"

Nick was taken aback by her question. He wasn't sure if she really wanted his opinion, or if she was simply searching for the reassurance that what she was doing would finally work out for them. He gave the most honest answer he could give her. "Not if you love him."

"You know I do, but I'm serious, Nick." Pulling her hands into her lap, she shrunk back into the chair, rubbing her hands along her arms protectively. "You know Schmidt better than anyone and, ...do you think he really wants this?" She bit her lip and watched Nick nervously.

"You want the honest to God truth?"

She closed her eyes briefly as she let out the breath she seemed to have been holding. "_Please_."

"Okay, look," Nick shook his head and laid his hands out flat along the smooth surface of the table. His fingers extended stiffly as he tapped them. He looked right into her eyes, a small smile on his face. "Schmidt can be a real ass sometimes, you know that better than all of us." Her mouth twitched as she nodded her head in agreement. "But...he's a good guy Cece. He's come a long way after everything that's happened this year and he wants to get married."

She took a deep breath. "You really think so?"

Nick crossed his arms in front of him and leaned closer to her, smiling. "I do."

She smiled slowly and nodded, taking a deep breath as a relaxing calm finally came over her body. She glanced up at Nick and noticed he had nervously started to run his thumbs over his clenched fists. Leaning forward, she softly laid a hand over his. "Hey, what about you? You okay?"

He shrugged, avoiding her stare. "I guess you heard what happened."

Cece nodded. "I did."

He slowly raised his eyes to hers, unable to hide the hurt and regret in his eyes from Jess' best friend. "No matter how hard I try to change, I'm always going to be that guy who screws it up."

She slowly patted his hand and shook her head. "You didn't screw it up, Nick. You said one stupid thing," His eyes dropped, ashamed. "Just give her some time, she'll be fine." She gave his hands a squeeze before pulling hers back again. "And you want to know something else?"

He shrugged, glancing up. "What?"

"You know you don't need to change for Jess, right?"

He stared at her knowing smile, a silence falling between them. He swallowed hard and shrugged again, speaking quietly. "What do you mean?"

"Nick, she's been in love with you for a long time, longer than she'll probably even admit to herself. She's never _expected_ you to become someone you're not."

He sighed. "I guess I know that..."

"You should." Cece smirked. "Jess can get emotional sometimes, like right now...but it doesn't mean you just give up. You said something stupid and she overreacted. She's scared."

His eyes darted to hers, confused. "Scared? Scared of what?"

Cece rolled her eyes, a forced laugh escaping her lips. "Are you seriously asking me that question right now?" When he didn't respond, she continued. " ...Scared of losing you Nick."

He shook his head, dumbfounded. "Why would she..."

Cece raised her eyebrows and continued. "How did you meet Jess?" She paused for a moment, before continuing. "You met her because she spent years with a man she thought she loved, only to have him break her heart."

"Cece, I would _never_ do that to her."

Cece made a quick motion with her hand before leaning her elbow on the table. "I know that. Hell, even _she_ knows that. But it doesn't mean, that every once and awhile, in those moments when she's really unsure of herself, there isn't a small part of her that's scared it will happen all over again. All she heard tonight was her worst fear...that you might not see a future with her, and that terrifies her." He squeezed his eyes shut and shook his head from side to side.

"You know that's not..." He took a deep breath. "I'm trying so hard for her." Nick looked at Cece with a mix of fear and determination.

"I've been with Jess through a lot, and I've never seen someone bring out the real Jess like you do. She needs you. Give her some time to herself, apologize for being an idiot, and..." She paused, choosing her next words carefully. "... be honest with her if you think there's no future here."

His eyes widened in panic. "Wait, she doesn't think I really _meant_ that, right?" He slapped his hands down on the table, his voice pleading. "Please tell me she knows that."

Cece tilted her head, squinting her eyes. She had watched the two of them get in plenty of ridiculous arguments before, and even though she knew Nick was sometimes unsure of himself, she had never seen him so anxious before. "Nick, what's going on? This isn't making sense, even for you."

Nick stood up suddenly and shook his hands in a panic. The words rushed out of his mouth before he even realized what he was saying. "I bought a ring and I was going to ..." He stopped suddenly, the room falling silent as he stood there frozen in place.

Cece's jaw dropped and her eyes widened in shock. Her body sat straight up in the chair. "So this whole time, you..."

Nick's breathing began to pick up pace, a small bead of sweat forming across his forehead. He watched as a smile slowly crept across Cece's face, her stern features softening. His voice was barely a raspy whisper. "Please don't say anything."

Cece slid off the chair slowly. Stepping in front of him, she reached out to give Nick's shoulder a comforting rub. She spoke softly. "Stop thinking you have to be perfect Nick, and just be the man she fell in love with."

Nick's face became serious and he nodded, staring into Cece's determined expression. He choked on his words. "I can't lose her, Cece."

"You're not going to." She laughed quietly, squeezing his arm. "Just quit stalling and go ask her."


	21. Push

_Push- an even play, no winner or loser_

* * *

Nick sat nervously at the bar in one of the fancier restaurants in their hotel. Taking another drink from his glass of whiskey, he flipped his phone over in his hand several times before tapping the screen.

_buy my favorite girl a drink?_

Placing the phone down on the bar, he drummed his fingers impatiently hoping for a response. He was so anxious to talk to Jess about everything that had happened and make things right between them. He hated fighting with her, but even more than that, his heart sank at the idea that she could ever think he didn't see himself spending the rest of his life with her. _He had to fix this, but how?_ He jumped when the phone vibrated against the smooth surface.

_where are you?_

Sighing in relief he cracked a smile, responding as quickly as he could. _Petrossian Bar. by the casino_

_give me 10 min :-)_

Smiling widely, Nick put down the phone, reaching for his glass once again. He closed his eyes and let the rest of the liquor glide smoothly down his throat, doing his best to calm his nerves. After setting it back down on the bar, he spun the glass slowly, sliding it from one hand to the other for several minutes. The bar tender walked by and nodded towards him.

"Can I get you another?"

Nick held up his hand, shaking his head. "Just a glass of Rose please." The bar tender nodded, turning the other direction to grab a glass. Waiting for Jess' wine, Nick checked his phone again. She would be there any minute. Swiping his hand across his forehead, he wiped the bead of sweat that had begun to form there.

Just as the bar tender placed the glass of wine in front of him, he saw Jess walk through the entrance, seemingly distracted in her own thoughts as she glanced around. Swallowing hard, he couldn't take his eyes off of her as he muttered a barely audible 'thank you', glancing down for only a second to haphazardly scrawl his signature on the room charge receipt. His breath caught in his throat and his feet seemed to be permanently fixed to the floor.

Jess hadn't notice him staring and she was slowly making her way towards the railing at the casino edge. She was wearing a tight fitting red satin dress, reaching just to the top of her shoes, with one strap across her right shoulder. He had never seen her wear something so stunning before, and he couldn't help but notice several men in the bar staring at his beautiful girlfriend. A smile came across his face watching her nervously bite her lip and brush a dark curl out of her eye that had somehow escaped the clip that she had swept her hair into.

Turning to grab her drink, he carefully made his way towards her. Just before reaching her, she glanced up and locked eyes with him, smiling hesitantly. As Nick stepped beside her, he held out the wine and her smiled widened.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome."

She took a long and slow sip, watching him silently lean over to place his forearms on the railing. He turned to give her a sideways smile, before glancing back down at his hands.

Jess bent over to gently place her glass on the small table, sliding the strap to her clutch over her wrist. Quietly, she gripped the railing beside Nick, pressing her shoulder to his as they looked out into the brightness of the casino just in front of them. Nick took a deep breath and placed a hand over hers and held on tightly. They stood in silence, just taking in the moment and trying to find the right words to say to each other. Sinking into him, Jess finally laid her cheek against his shoulder as he instinctively kissed the top of her head.

Buried in her hair, he whispered softly. "I'm sorry, Jess."

He felt her relax against him, standing still together until he pulled back to see tears fill her eyes. "Nick, you don't have to..."

"NO. I'm sorry." Tentatively he reached for her smooth, bare shoulders, turning her towards him. "I swear to you that I didn't mean for it to come out that way." His eyes pleaded with her, meeting her gaze. "Not at _all_."

He saw relief fill her eyes as tears started to fall down her cheeks. "And I didn't mean..."

He put a hand on either side of her face as her eyes looked down, unable to meet his gaze. He leaned in and kissed her forehead. When he pulled back, he rubbed circles into her wet cheeks, coaxing her eyes upward. "Jessica, I love you and I _do_ see a future with you. I don't want to give up on this, and if you just..."

"Nick, please..." She slowly shook her head and his heart sank, feeling her hands pressing heavily on his chest. What if she really did want to end this? She took a deep breath and smiled, her hands sliding up and around his neck. His fingers slowly caressed the soft skin of her shoulders and settled on her waist. "I just want to forget today ever happened. I love you and if we don't talk about the future right now, I'm okay with that. I just want us to be together. This is enough."

"But what if I..."

Her eyes twinkled as she gently tugged at his hair. "Shut up and kiss me Miller."

Shaking his head with a small laugh, he leaned in to kiss her and felt her begin to smile against his lips. Giggling, her eyes fluttered as he left a moist trail of kisses down the side of her neck. She ran her fingers through his hair and he turned to whisper in her ear, his voice sighing with relief. "You have no idea how much I love being with you."

He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her tightly to his chest, rubbing her back gently. A few moments later, he stepped away and held her at arms length. "This dress is incredible." His eyes sparkled with pride, grinning widely.

She smiled shyly and reached out to smooth the arms of his jacket. "And I'll have to thank Schmidt for forcing this tux on you." She winked and started laughing.

"At least we'll still look good if the wedding doesn't happen, right?"

Jess slapped his chest. "NICK!" They both laughed and she just shook her head. "Those two might be a little crazy, but I think they'll be fine."

They stared at each other for a moment, Nick looking her up and down once more, his eyes finally settling on hers. "You look really beautiful." They both smiled and he took a deep breath, grasping her hands firmly in his and running his thumbs across the soft skin of her knuckles. "I want you to know, that this...you and me? This has been the best year of my life."

She stepped forward and kissed him again softly. "Me too, Nick."

* * *

Schmidt stepped forward, the door latching closed behind him. "I think we need to talk."

Cece tightened the robe that she had thrown on to cover her dress and just nodded. Sinking onto the couch, her eyes followed him as he walked into the room and sat in the chair in front of her. Her eyes dropped to her hands, nervously clasped in her lap, and back up to his face. "Schmidt, why did you want to elope?"

He shook his head, stunned by the bluntness of her question. "What do you mean?"

"I need to know why." She just raised her eyebrows expectantly.

Clenching his teeth, he mumbled. "Jess..."

"NO." Cece shook her head, her voice louder. "It wasn't Jess. You barely said anything before they got in their fight..." He nodded, keenly aware of how much Cece knew about what had happened and what had been said. She wasn't asking him about any of this because of one conversation with Nick or Jess, this went much deeper. "Tell me why you wanted to elope."

He avoided her gaze and shrugged. "You said you didn't want a big wedding."

"I don't." She sighed softly. "But why today? This weekend?"

Finally working up the courage to look her in the eye, he shook his head sadly. "You don't want to do this, do you?"

Sliding off the edge of the couch, Cece knelt in front of him and put her hands over his. "Yes, Schmidt. Yes, I do. You know why?" She paused and he shook his head, silently. "Because it's been you I've wanted to be with for a long time." She took a deep breath, her eyes filling with tears. "We took way too long to figure this out, but...I guess that's the way we do things, right? We screw things up on purpose because if we admit our feelings then they're real."

There was a brief moment when their eyes locked in understanding, before they both started to smile, a small laugh escaping Cece's lips.

Schmidt tugged on her hands gently, pulling her off her knees and onto his lap. Wrapping his arms around her waist, he swallowed hard, his face serious. "I want to marry you Cece. But that big guy that's still inside here?" He grabbed her hand and held it to his chest, his face solemn. "He can't figure out why you'd want to marry _him."_

"Because I love you Schmidt." Her decisive nod was followed by firm words. "I didn't call off my wedding with Shivrang because I was scared of being married, it's because he wasn't you."

A look of relief crossed his face, an audible sigh escaping his lips. "You mean that?"

Cece pursed her lips, narrowing her eyes. "Schmidt, were you glad that I didn't want a big wedding because you really wanted to elope, or was it because you thought I wouldn't have time to call it off?"

He narrowed his eyes. "Nick and his damn sweaty back..."

She shook her head. "Nick didn't say a word to me, but...I take it that's a yes."

"Maybe. I don't know." He shrugged and shook his head. "Every time I pushed you away, I just thought it was easier than waiting for you to do it later. I just want what's best for you."

"I want to stop pushing. I want..." She looked him straight in the eye, holding tightly to his hand. "I want it to be okay to be happy with you."

A smiled slowly spread across his face and he leaned his head back, placing his hands on her cheeks. "Cece, ... will you marry a fat kid who just wants someone to finally love him for who he is?"

She threw back her head a little and laughed, before leaning her forehead to his. "If you'll marry a really insecure woman who hides behind being a model, just because she's too afraid of getting hurt."

Pulling her face to his, he kissed her softly. "Let's do this."


	22. All In

Nick and Jess made their way to the small chapel room where the ceremony was set to take place, walking hand in hand. They were taking their time, still wondering when, or even _if_, Schmidt and Cece would be getting married. Just as they walked into the quiet room full of white wooden pews, Nick's phone began to vibrate in his jacket pocket and he stopped in his tracks, dropping Jess' hand.

"Hmm, Hold on."

Pulling out his phone, he laughed at the screen and held it up to Jess. She just rolled her eyes, reading it out loud. "_Wedding 30 min. You better be wearing a tux_."

"Like I had a choice."

Jess gave him a shove. "You love it."

Nick just shook his head as she crossed her arms in front of her. "God, it's _freezing_ in here."

"Wait,... take this." Nick took off his jacket and held it out for her to put on, smiling as he ran his hands along her arms. "Better?" She nodded with a huge grin on her face as a laugh escaped his lips. He couldn't help but notice how adorable she looked in a red satin gown and his big jacket around her shoulders. Just as he was about to say something, his phone began to vibrate again in the jacket pocket.

He rolled his eyes and smiled as he reached in to grab it. "Wonder what he wants _now_."

Jess laughed loudly, smiling at him as he looked down at the phone.

Nick's expression fell when he saw the name on the caller ID. He forced a quick smile and held up his index finger. She squinted her eyes, watching him take a deep breath as he pushed the button, turning his back toward Jess and taking a few steps away from her.

"Hello?"

_May I please speak with a Mr. Nick Miller?_

Nick gulped, closing his eyes. "Yes, this is Mr. Miller"

_I just wanted to call you back about the final decision on your loan application. Unfortunately, there isn't anything else we can do for you at this time._

"okay, but..." His heart sank, staring straight ahead at the doorway, just wanting to run away.

_We've looked at offering a higher rate, but even with the deal you've reached with the owner, it just doesn't make financial sense for us to take the risk._

He paused, taking a deep breath, before answering solemnly. "Yeah, I understand. Well, thanks for trying."

_Good luck to you. So sorry we couldn't make this work._

"Sure...Bye."

Nick's body tensed as he spoke, his shoulders sagging forward. He took a deep breath and clicked off the phone, afraid to turn around and face her. Why was this happening? Finally, FINALLY he had made moves. He had made so much effort this year; for himself, for Jess, for their future. Now it was all gone. He had nothing left to offer this woman. No matter what he did, those years where he just breezed through life, not caring, would always be there to torment him. To tell him he wasn't good enough. It was like his father was just replaced by every bad decision he had ever made.

Maybe he _wasn't_ good enough for Jessica Day, maybe he never would be. She had been the best part of his day for the last three years. She had burst into his life with her bright eyes and pretty dresses and had made him a better person. He wanted more than anything to do even one thing for her, just one thing to prove that she made everything that was hard in life worth the risk.

Jess stared at him worried, waiting patiently for him to turn back around. Finally, she couldn't stand it any longer and she stepped closer to place a hand gently on his shoulder. "Nick?"

Nick's face fell as he turned to her, dropping the phone in his pants pocket in defeat. Jess reached out to grab his arm, shaking her head in confusion. He mumbled under his breath, "I failed, Jess. It's over."

She narrowed her eyes and tried to catch his gaze. "What's over, Nick?" He looked at the floor, her hand gripping tighter. "I don't understand. What are you talking about?"

He took a step backwards, pulling away from her grasp on his arm. "Forget it, I just...I need a minute."

"Nick, wait." He took another few steps backward. "NICK!"

"Stop." He blinked back tears. "Please, just... stop." He held up his hands and gritted his teeth. "It's fine. I just...I really thought I had finally figured it out, you know?"

Her eyes frantically darted back and forth, trying to read his expression and understand what was happening. None of this was making any sense. "Figured out what? Damn it Nick, what are you talking about? You're scaring me..."

"Just forget it..."

Her voice was louder, her breath becoming ragged. "No, I'm not going to forget it. Not until you tell me what's going on!"

He just shook his head. "It doesn't matter now."

"Well it does to me! Who was that, Nick? Tell me right now." She paused, seeing how upset he was, and her voice softened. "What did they say to you?"

"Remember what your dad said last year? He was right. I'm a failure."

Jess' face fell and she shook her head. "No. No he was_ not_. Look at everything you've accomplished this year, Nick. I don't know who that was or what they said to you, but you _have_ to believe you are not a failure. I love you. Please don't..."

"You don't understand." He looked in her eyes, pained by the sad expression on her face. The last thing he had wanted from all this was to hurt her. "This past year has been incredible, Jess. We came here and I was going to..." He stopped short, inhaling quickly and looking at the floor.

Jess shook her head again, even more confused than before. "What?... Will you just _talk_ to me." She felt tears burning her eyes, a sudden wave of anxiety washing over her. She cautiously took a step toward him, twisting her hands nervously. "Please trust me. Whatever it is, you can tell me. I'll help you."

Nick managed a weak smile. "It's okay, Jess. It's just...Look, I need some time alone okay." She looked at him with concern, resisting the urge to take him into her arms and hold him. He took a deep breath and reached out tentatively to touch her cheek. He felt so ashamed that he hadn't been able to do even this one thing to ensure their future. "I'm fine, really. I know you're worried."

She took a deep breath, reaching up to grab his hand on her face. "I just want to help you. Why won't you let me?"

"I'm not running away this time, I promise. I just need some time to think." He let go of her hand and turned around, heading quickly towards the doors.

Jess watched as he shook his head, shoulders tense and his hands clenched at his sides. She wanted to be there for him, prove to him that she was willing to do anything to make him happy. She wanted him to finally realize that whatever he needed, she would be there.

She wanted...

She took a few deep breaths, and confidently brushed a curl off her face. Taking several determined strides forward, she reached out to grab his hand. He stopped abruptly, before turning around with an unreadable expression across his face. He squinted his eyes and stared intently at Jess, seeing her chest heaving as she caught her breath.

To hell with everything she thought about romance, and how things should be, or the fact that nothing seemed to ever work out the way you planned.

She didn't care anymore.

Nothing else mattered to her, but him.

She stepped closer, squeezing his hand firmly. She gently tilted her head as she inhaled sharply, her voice barely a whisper. "Marry me, Miller."

He stood motionless, his eyes not leaving hers. Stunned, he blinked several times as his tongue began a nervous path along the inside of his lips.

Jess shook her head, her gaze fixed on his. "No more running. No more doubts. Just you and me." He stared at her for a few moments in shock, unable to formulate a coherent thought in his head.

"I want this, Nick. You're everything to me and..." Her tone was pleading, a quiet desperation for him to finally understand what he meant to her.

He finally mustered out a weak response. "Jess, I..." Swallowing hard, his voice quiet and eyes still fixed on hers.

"You are..." She squeezed his hand again.. She felt the words tumbling out of her mouth, unable to stop them as her voice got louder. "You're all I want, and I'm all in...for good." Her eyes were bright and glassy, as her breathing quickened.

"JESS..." A smile was starting to form across his lips as his voice got louder, the gravity of what she had said finally sinking in.

"Nick, I..." She gasped for air, suddenly feeling like nothing she was saying was making any sense. All she could do was stand there and hope that the words that was allowing to escape her mouth wouldn't scare him away, that he wanted the same thing that she did. She felt a tightness in her chest, a momentary second of doubt that he was going to run away, and that she had taken this too far. But she needed to get it out... She was gasping for air now. "I want to be your wife, so...please, just..."

"JESSICA!" Nick's voice was loud, overwhelmed with what had just happened. He gasped, quickly blurting out in one long, exasperated breath, "Jessica, will you just _stop talking_ for one second and look in the damn pocket!"

Jess' head snapped back in shocked silence at his outburst, her eyes wide. "What are you..." Her voice quivered, as she blinked back tears.

Nick smiled and lowered his voice, his eyes sparkling. "My jacket pocket." He nodded toward the jacket that she was wearing, as she shoved her hands in the pockets in frustration, the expression on her face falling. Was he even listening to what she just said?! Why wouldn't he answer her? She stopped when her right hand hit something, her head dropping toward the ground. She closed her hand and slowly pulled her fist out of his coat pocket. Her hand hovered in front of her as she raised her head to look at Nick. He stepped closer, wrapping both hands around her fist.

He let out a little laugh and reached up to brush a strand of hair off her cheek. "Jessica Day, you are THE most frustrating, annoying, crazy" He smiled and continued, even more softly, shaking his head "...sweet, beautiful, caring, and," his voice cracked slightly, his gaze unable to leave hers, "AMAZING woman I have ever met and," He ran his fingers gently over her fist in his hands, nodding towards her playfully.

"Say it again," he whispered.

She relaxed her hand into his, her eyes staring directly at him. For a brief moment she closed her eyes to steady herself against the dizziness she was feeling. Taking one last deep breath, she opened her eyes slowly to find him staring back at her with an intensity she had never seen before. His eyes were almost teasing her, a strange expression across his face.

Her voice caught in her throat. "Marry me."

He smiled as he gently scraped his fingers along her palm to grab what she had been holding in her hand.

He slowly slid something smooth over her finger. "Yes."

They stood there staring into each other's eyes, slightly in shock and neither one of them able to speak. Jess felt tears forming in her eyes as she quietly started laughing. She threw her arms around his neck, as he hugged her tight to his chest, both of them now laughing. Her fingers pulled at his shirt as she held onto him, squeezing her eyes closed to catch her breath. When she finally loosened her grip on him, Nick heard a loud gasp in his ear and he pulled Jess away. Her eyes were wide as she slid her left hand down over his shoulder and onto his chest, seeing the ring on her finger for the first time.

She gasped, "but I thought...This is..." She stared in awe and confusion at the beautiful ring on her finger. Her eyes traveling to Nick's and back to her finger. Wasn't this the ring he was hiding for Schmidt and Cece? She gave Nick a questioning look, eyes wide.

He just smiled, reaching up to run his thumb along her cheek. "It was always yours."

She shook her head and gently touched the ring. "I don't understand. How did you...?" She looked up at him with tears in her eyes. "So Schmidt and Winston knew this whole time?"

He shook his head. "No. I had something else planned, but..." His voice cracked. "This is what I really wanted. For a long time."

She gave a little laugh and slapped his chest playfully. "So that's why you looked so terrified when I found this." Her voice suddenly caught in her throat at the realization, as her expression fell. "Oh God Nick, I am _so sorry_ I ruined all of this." She swallowed hard. "I feel like I've messed up so much on this trip, I'm sor..." Nick interrupted her with a passionate kiss. She smiled against his lips and brought her hands up around his neck as his arms wrapped around her waist. When they broke apart, she laid her head on his chest, trying to hide the fact that she was starting to cry.

Nick pulled away and squatted down in front of her. "Hey...noooooo. Why are you upset? Please don't cry Jess."

She tried to speak through her tears. "But I ruined your plans and ..."

He laughed. "And I was too nervous, and once again, too _stupid_ to just trust in what we have and held back so many times when I planned to propose." He put a finger under her chin, tilting her head. She stubbornly kept her eyes down, a frown on her face. He took her face in both his hands and rubbed his thumbs under her eyes until she looked into his. "And then this beautiful woman, who I still don't deserve, just grabs my hand and asks me instead." A small laugh escaped her lips and she nodded. He kissed her softly.

"I love you Nick and I know you've been trying so hard, but... I don't care if you want to keep managing the bar, or do something else, I just want you to be happy. That's all I ever wanted. I only was excited because _you_ seemed to want all that. Are you happy?" Her eyes pleaded with him. "Please tell me what that call was all about. I want to help you."

"I want." He took a deep breath and closed his eyes for a moment. It was time to tell her the truth. He took both her hands in his and squeezed them hard, looking her directly in the eye. He had to trust that he could be honest with her, especially now. He whispered. "I love working at the bar. It wasn't about that, I..." Her eyes were still, encouraging him to continue.

She shook her head slowly. "It's okay, Nick. Just be honest, that's all I can ask."

He nodded. "I knew I was serious about this the day I ran out of that hotel last year. I just wanted to be the person you deserved."

She smiled and brushed her hand up through his hair. "You already are."

"But you were so supportive, I didn't want to disappoint you...again."

"Nick, you have NEVER disappointed me. I was just excited, because I thought it's what you wanted. You know I'd be behind you no matter what you chose." Her hand settled on his shoulder, gently shaking him. "Please tell me you know that." She tilted her head and stared deep into his eyes. "No matter how stupid it gets. Remember?"

He smiled slowly, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her tight to his chest. Her chin settled on his shoulder and he whispered in her ear, finally confident that he could tell her everything. "Before we left, ...I offered to buy the bar." He closed his eyes, steeling himself for her reaction, not sure of how she would respond.

Jess' eyes widened and she froze for a moment, Nick feeling her body tense against him. She slowly pulled away. His brow furrowed with a worried look in his eyes. Her words were slow and deliberate. "You what?"

He swallowed and squinted his eyes, his next words more of a question than a statement. "I want to buy the bar..."

"Buy the bar?" She shook her head confused, eyes searching his. "But how? I mean, it's for sale?"

He took a deep breath. "No one knows yet, Clyde agreed to give me a few weeks before he officially puts it up for sale." His voice fell, a disappointed look on his face. "I just...I couldn't get the loan. That's what the call was about."

Jess studied his eyes for a minute and bit her lip sadly. "Why wouldn't you tell me that? Did you think I'd be mad?" She dropped her hands to her side, her voice becoming angry in disbelief. "I don't understand, Nick."

Nick winced, but continued. The words started spill out of his mouth in a jumbled mess. "I was going to tell you, I swear Jess. We got so mixed up in Schmidt's crazy scheme to come here to elope, and then I bought your ring...I thought I'd wait to hear back about the loan because you'd never say yes if I just wanted to own a bar on a whim and didn't know what I was doing..."

Jess jumped into his arms, clutching onto his neck and crashing her lips onto his. She tried to speak as she caught her breath, punctuated by quick kisses to his lips. "I want what you want. And...if my husband wants to own a bar, then..." She leaned back to smile up at him, her eyes sparkling. "Then we're going to buy a bar." She took a deep breath. "Tell me what I need to do and I'll do it."

Nick shook his head in shock. "We?"

"YES. WE." She started laughing as he wrapped her up in his arms, lifting her feet off the floor in excitement.

They stopped laughing and Nick set her down, both still grinning. "I love you, you know."

She slapped his chest playfully. "I love you too, you clown! Let's do this."

Nick's face fell slightly. "You realize though, that if we buy the bar, we're probably going to be stuck in that loft until our kids graduate college. It's a huge risk, Jess. But if I didn't think I could do it, I swear to you I would walk away." He took a deep breath, his eyes intense. "This loan? It's a big deal. I can't ask you to do this if you have _any_ doubts at all."

"No doubts." Jess kissed his cheek softly. "If you think you can do this, then I trust you, Nick. We can do this." Her voice got softer. "_You_ can do this. It's going to be okay, you'll see."

A huge smile crept across Nick's face. "You're amazing you know that? We _are_ going to do this. I'm _not_ going to let you down."

She ran her fingers lightly through his hair before cupping his face in her hands. "I know you aren't. I won't let you." He took a deep breath and sunk into her lips in a passionate kiss. His arms wrapped around her back, hands tangling in her hair as she clutched his shirt to pull him closer.

Slowly pulling away, he gave her one last, soft kiss. "We'll move out on our own someday, Jess." He gritted his teeth, his hands tightening on her waist. "I promise."

"I know. We'll figure it out..." Jess laughed softly, shaking her head. "I don't care if we live in that loft forever," She winked and shrugged her shoulders. "as long as we're together."

His face became serious as he leaned in to kiss her again, his heart full of excitement and relief that he was finally going to spend the rest of his life with this woman. Wrapping his arms tightly around her, he buried his face in her hair and thought of how much his life had changed and how much of it was because of Jess. She had made him want to do things, make grown up moves, and now this amazing person was going to be with him every step of the way.

Pulling back, he rested his forehead to hers and she brought her hand to his chest to once again look at her ring. "This is so perfect, Nick. I can't believe this is happening."

He pulled back and squinted his eyes at her, a devious grin on his face. "I can't believe I get to tell everyone I accepted your proposal."

She burst out laughing and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Let's not tell anyone just yet. Let them have their day?"

He gave her a quick kiss and nodded. "You got it."

She bit her lip and smiled, grabbing his face in her hands. "But I won't be able to wait long."


End file.
